Melting a Winter Heart
by Dawn Moon
Summary: Christmas is coming and Bulma and Vegeta discover feelings for each other. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A Day in the Life

A/N: Hey gang! Well, I recently got interested in DBZ. It rocked so much that I decided to try my hand at some fanfiction. This will be Bulma/Vegeta and an eensy-weeny, microscopic bit of Bulma/Y-Y-Yamcha. Eww! I typed his name! Beware, V-Chan may be a little OOC, but I'll do my best!

Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ. But after I publish this story, I'll BUY the rights! MUAHAHAHA! :ahem: Sorry, Vegeta's rubbing off on me…

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter One: A Day in the Life

"ONNA! What are you doing in there! What's taking so long?"

"Just-a-min-ute!" Bulma shouted for the fifth time into the living room.

"That response is getting rather old!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Oh can't you just shut up! I've only got ~two~ hands you know!"

"If you would stop your babbling onna, you could already be finished in there!"

"I don't see why YOU can't come in here and help me! You're certainly not doing anything! Just lounging in there sitting on your tail! You don't-"

Bulma found herself cut off as she met a pair of black eyes glittering fiercely. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY TAIL?"

After a second, Bulma regained her ire. "I didn't mean ~anything~ by it! I was just commenting on how lazy and selfish you've been! Okay look!" She stormed over to the freezer and flung the door open. "There's some hot stuff on the table and if you want anything else, do it yourself! You could probably do it faster than me with your Super Saiya-jin speed! Oh and just think! If you still had your tail, you'd have one extra appendage to work with!" With that, she turned on her heel and stalked into her room, quickly so he couldn't see the sad look in her eyes.

Once inside, she flounced onto the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. Why was it always this way with him? She went out of her way to be nice to him, but he just brushed her off or treated her like an inferior. And perhaps by rank she was, but now they should be on the same level as people. But NO! Mister High Almighty, Royal Pain in the Ass Prince Vegeta just couldn't bring himself down to the level of being a decent person! Oh, on days like this she ~hated~ him! Why, just once, couldn't he treat her like a person? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with ~her~?

"Damn!" Vegeta swore as he sat down in the empty kitchen. It was always this way with the onna. Rather early today, but it happened. It seemed that they couldn't hold decent conversation without screaming at each other. Not that he cared…because he didn't. He was only there because of the food and the training. And the fact that he didn't have anywhere else to go. He couldn't care less if she liked him or not.

So why did he feel this twist in his stomach after every fight? Come to think of it, why did they fight at all? It wasn't like they had a grudge against each other. Well, maybe she did. After all, he did have a hand in the death of her baka boyfriend.

All right, so maybe she did hate him, but why should he care? {I get fed and I have a roof over my head, I shouldn't require anything else from that crazy, loudmouthed onna.} He asserted as he shoveled some food down and got up to train. Before he left, he involuntarily cast a glance in the direction of the onna's room. And again, he felt that familiar twist in his stomach.

"Bulma! Bulma sweetie! Momma's home!" Bunni Briefs called cheerily as she pushed the door open. A breath of December wind ushered her in and she flounced into the kitchen laden with boxes and bags. Bulma emerged from her room, a little less sad than before.

"Hi Momma, how was the shopping trip?" she asked as she helped unload the packages.

"Oh it was a blast honey! Just wish you would've come too!"

"Well, Mr. Saiyan Prince shorted out the GR again, so I had to fix it up for him," Bulma shrugged.

"Oh that Vegeta, always working! Doesn't he ever take a rest?"

"Only when he eats. Well, at least he's got table manners, unlike Gokou," she half smiled. 

"Well of COURSE he's got manners honey! He's royalty! Ahh, a prince for my little princess!" Bunni bubbled.

"WHAT?! MOTHER! Where'd you get an idea like that?!" Bulma yelped, her face pink.

"Oh, just from an overly romantic imagination! I know you and Yamcha are in love, but you have to admit, that prince we're housing is quite a looker! OH! What am I SAYING? I'm married!"

"Oh Mom," Bulma sighed, secretly turning over her words in her mind. True, when he didn't have his face all scrunched up in that scowl, he wasn't bad to look at. Really, even with the scowl…{WAIT A MINUTE! Bulma, what are you thinking! You're going out with Yamcha! Not that stuck-up arrogant gravity junkie!}

"Oh dear! I forgot the eggs and sugar! Bulma, could you finish putting away the groceries? I'll be right back," Bunni called as she skipped out the door. 

Bulma sighed and began stacking the cans of food into the pantry. {'Quite a looker'? Oh Mom, you've been watching too many soaps. Still…} Her thought trailed off as she glanced out the window over her shoulder. The giant GR sphere stood still outside, but she could see the pulses of reddish light from within. She wondered briefly just how hard he trained in there. Did he ever strain his muscles? His tough…chiseled…perfect muscles…{STOP! Just what are you doing picturing him like that! What's he ever done to be attractive to you? ATTRACTIVE!?}

"AGH! It never ends!" Bulma growled, reaching for the top shelf to put away another can. Beneath her, she could feel the tiny stool she stood on wobbling. She planted her feet firmly on it to steady herself, but only succeeded in making it wobble even more. "Oh crud…OH SHIT!" She screamed as the stool suddenly lurched forward and her arm knocked some cans down. One landed right on her eye causing a white explosion of pain to shoot through her vision. Now horribly off balance, she toppled off the stool. She cried out and felt a pair of strong arms encircling her before there was a loud clunk and everything went dark. 

ACK! Poor Bulma! Who caught her? As if you didn't know…SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Next chappie will be longer, I swear! 

##########8 -Hi, I'm a fuzzy caterpillar! You should review this story! 


	2. TLC? Who Knew?

Hey pals and gals! Sorry about the cliffy, I just couldn't resist! Here's Chapter two, and I promise it'll be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT own DBZ…though I wish I did…then I'd own Veggie-Chan! Muahahaha!

Vegeta: HAH! Foolish woman! NO ONE owns the Prince of the Saiya-jins! Hahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!

Dawn M.: [stares at him]

Vegeta: What are you staring at? Cut it out!

Dawn M.: [eyes sparkle] Laugh again…

Vegeta: [thinking] {Oh crap! She's getting that look! I gotta get outta here!} [Speaking] Err, I've got to go train! Uh, bye!

Dawn M.: Huh? Train? { Mmm…spandex!} [Runs after him] TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Vegeta: NOOO! HELP! TRUNKS! BULMA…KAKAROOOOOOOT! *WHOOSH*

Dawn M.: Damn Saiya-jin flew away! Oh well, he'll come back. [Pulls out a HUGE sandwich] They ALWAYS come back!

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Two: TLC? Who Knew?

"Onna!" Vegeta cried out as he caught her. He'd arrived in time to see her falling and catch her, but not in enough time to keep her head from hitting the counter. He inwardly cringed at the thick sound it made when it connected. She'd passed out almost immediately. "Onna? Damn, out cold," he grumbled. He raised his hand to her face, gently patting her cheek, trying to awaken her. No dice. He sighed and shifted her weight to make her easier to carry and went into her room. As gently as he could, he laid her on her bed. He would have left at that, but something inside said he had to do something about a rather nasty looking cut on her head. The skin around her right eye had begun to swell and redden. She'd probably have a black eye by tomorrow. "Kami, how hard a hit did you take?" he wondered, lifting a strand of hair away from the little trickle of blood. "Not that anything could actually hurt that thick skull of yours anyway," he smirked. Her brow furrowed and she sucked in air through her teeth.

"Lukoostakin…" she mumbled through her oncoming consciousness.

"Are you all right?" he asked, immediately biting his tongue afterwards. {Why do I care? She's just taking up valuable training time!}

"I…think so," she replied and tried to sit up. Her vision swam immediately and she fell back against the pillow with a groan. "Probably not…"

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Clumsy onna," he muttered and left the room. 

Bulma frowned and tried to sit up again. "Hey, where are-"

"Don't you move!" he ordered from the bathroom. After a minute he returned with a bandage and a few other medicinals. "Take this." He stuffed a pill and a glass of water into her hand. Bulma popped the painkiller into her mouth and swallowed it, curious about how he knew what the right pills were. "Now just hold still. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she nodded watching him wet a cotton pad with disinfectant. {How embarrassing. Just call me Miss Graceful.} She didn't like being babied like this when it was such a little thing like a bump on the head. But the pain in her head told her otherwise, so she resigned herself to letting him care for her. {Care for me? What the…hmm, could it be that he might? No way! This is Vegeta we're talking about!} She whimpered at the stinging touch of the disinfectant and instinctively scooted away.

"Hey, I said don't move!" he snapped, getting a grip on her arm. "Stubborn onna! I don't want this to hurt anymore than it has to!" He frowned inwardly. {There you go again! What's with the comfort talk?}

{Wow. Guess that's comfort with Vegeta…} Bulma mused. {When did this come about?} But she only nodded and winced again as the stinging came back. When he brought the pad away, she could see a red smear of blood on it. Jeez, this was no little bump was it? She made no more sound and closed her eyes as he applied a dry pad to her wound and secured it with the bandage. He worked quickly but with a gentleness that was so unlike him. To see him now, you might never have known that they'd been screaming at each other a few hours ago.

Vegeta stared down at her face as he worked. He was more than a little uneasy about acting so nice towards her, but she needed it right now, and something inside of him told him to give it. It seemed that something had been more apparent in the last few days than ever. Today was actually their first official fight in three days. Perhaps the weather on this planet affected human emotion, because the onna had been off and on moody and strangely tolerant of him in these last days. So why was HE doing this? He mentally growled. HE didn't want to be nice! 

"Hey you okay? You look pissed 'Geta," Bulma asked quietly, still feeling weak as the painkiller kicked in. Her question shook him out of his thoughts. He must have been deeper in them than he thought for him to show them on his face.

"Nothing. Well, you're patched. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion, but if you move from here without me telling you to, I'll strap you down," he growled, holding a warning finger up to her face. She grinned and, unexpectedly, tapped her nose on the tip of the pointing finger. The look on Vegeta's face was absolutely priceless; an interesting mixture of embarrassment and puzzlement. She let out a quiet chuckle and smirked at him. He glared at her, fully aware of his blushing face, and pushed away from the bed. "I'm going to train," he spat out and turned away.

"Thanks Doctor 'Geta," she said to his retreating back and closed her eyes. Vegeta stopped in front of the door but didn't look back.

"Forget it. And onna…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever call me 'Doctor 'Geta'," he almost snarled and went back out to the GR. Bulma chuckled and pulled the blanket over her. {Looks like Mr. Prince gets a new nickname…} she thought as she fell asleep.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted a droid. He couldn't stop kicking himself for his behavior in the house. "You're getting soft! You can't afford to CARE!" He flew into a crowd of robots and blew them apart with a powerful ki wave. He back-flipped three times and landed squarely on his feet. "Damn these soft humans and their weakness! Why the hell did she DO that?!"

An innocent thing really, not like it held some hidden meaning, but WHY!? Was she trying to tell him something? Not that it really mattered. She was crazy over that weakling. And even if she wasn't, he wasn't interested. She was just trying to embarrass him. WAIT! Why was he even thinking about this? He shouldn't be occupying his thought with such stupid things! He should be focusing on kicking the crap out of Kakarot as a Super Saiya-jin! 

"You WILL be the best! You are the Saiya-jin no Ouji! You are the greatest Saiya-jin of all!!" His thoughts enforced, he leapt into the air and threw a series of punches and kicks. He sailed towards a robot at top speed with a yell. Right before his foot connected with it, he was thrown back into the memory of her skin gently brushing his finger. He flew right past the droid and into the wall. Groaning, he slid to the floor holding his head in pain.

"Dammit onna!" he screamed in a rage. Why him?

A few hours later, Vegeta emerged from the GR, sore and hungry. He was surprised at the drop in temperature outside. Winter on this planet was much harsher than it was on Vegeta-sei. Not that he was ever there for a winter really. He hurried inside before the cold could really bite. The transition from coldness to warmth made him shiver involuntarily. He glanced into the bedroom and was satisfied to see the onna still curled up on her bed. Well, she knew how to take orders after all. 

His stomach insisted on food, but for some reason, he didn't feel like waking her up just to fix him lunch. With a grumble both from him and his stomach he entered the kitchen. He glanced about, realizing he didn't know where ~anything~ was kept, besides that the cold stuff was kept in the fridge. "Clumsy onna. If you hadn't bashed your head I wouldn't be in this damn fix," he muttered, wishing this uneasiness would pass so he could bellow for her to get in here. But he sucked it up and went into the fridge to pull together something simple.

Ten roast beef sandwiches, six sodas and eleven chocolate cupcakes later, Bulma's cell phone began to ring. For a moment he stared at it on the table, knowing full well it could be the weakling. But the woman was asleep and no one else was there so he picked it up.

"What?"

"Vegeta? Why do you have Bulma's phone?!"

He growled. His hunch was right. It was indeed the woman's idiot. "It was ringing," was the only answer he gave.

"Whatever. Put Bulma on," Yamcha nearly ordered.

"She's asleep."

"What? It's three-thirty, why would she be asleep?" Yamcha challenged.

"Maybe she's tired. Ever think of that? Or is thinking too much for your tiny Earthling brain?"

"Just put her on you jerk!"

"She got hurt and she's asleep! Now buzz off!" Vegeta growled and clicked the phone off. He wanted to avoid telling him that, but now that he did, he wanted to avoid questions. But luck was not with the Saiyan prince. The jingly tone of the phone assailed him again. With a deep growl he picked it up again.

"What!"

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HURT!?" screamed Yamcha, causing Vegeta to pull back, his ear ringing from pain.

"Ouch… She hit her head!" he shouted back, rubbing his ear.

Pause. "I'm so sure!" Yamcha snorted. "What did you do to her?" 

Vegeta squeezed the phone tightly, envisioning the weakling's throat in his grasp. "I did nothing to her! How dare you suggest such a thing you insolent…" He was so enraged that he hung up again and turned the ringer on silent. That baka weakling! How could he even think that he, a prince, would strike a weak woman like her? By Kami, he'd lose a fistfight to the weakling before he'd hurt the onna!

{What in the…Where do these thoughts keep coming from?! Why is this happening to me, the Prince of all Saiya-jins! I've been living on this pathetic mud-ball for too long!} Or maybe it was the blue-haired onna in the other room. She seemed to be in a LOT of his thoughts lately. He wished he didn't, but when he was living in such close quarters with such an attractive woman…ATTRACTIVE? Kami, maybe the onna was right. Maybe he'd been training too hard lately. 

Then he thought: That black eye she was bound to get wouldn't look too good in front of her date tomorrow. Especially after that accusation he'd just been thrown. Without thinking, he reached into the freezer and pulled out a handful of ice. He wrapped it up in a clean rag and went quietly into her room, silently cursing himself for his behavior. 

To his relief, she was just beginning to stir, stretching her arms over her blue hair. She let out a pleased little sigh and opened her blue eyes. Well, one of them anyway. The other had already begun to swell. She frowned, confused at only seeing through one eye and began to move her hand to touch it. "What's…"

"Here," he said, pushing the ice rag into her raised palm. "Put it on your eye. It'll bring the swelling down."

"Thanks," {Swelling? Oh yeah the can…youch, that smarts…well, at least I'm not bleeding anymore. Hold up! Did Vegeta really take care of me? Unreal…} He only snorted in reply. "Was that my cell phone?" she asked as he hesitantly pulled out the desk chair. {He's sitting? I'm surprised he hasn't bolted yet.}

"Yes, it was your baka mate," Vegeta grumbled, wondering why he was so reluctant to leave. {Very simple idiot, just lift your feet and move to the door} his mind tried to say but his body didn't respond. For some reason, he wanted to talk to her.

"Oh, what did he want?" she asked, shifting her position so she could sit up. 

"He wanted you, but I told him you were asleep," he half lied, leaving out the part where Yamcha accused him of hurting her.

"You sounded really pissed though, what happened?"

"Woman you know just the sound of his voice is enough to piss me off," Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't feel like telling her that her mate treated him like shit. Besides, if he were going to tell her that, he'd prefer a good argument in return. And right now the onna was so tired he doubted if she could even raise her voice.

Bulma shrugged. She didn't argue the fact that Yamcha and Vegeta didn't like each other. For some insane reason, Yamcha had once told her that he felt threatened by Vegeta living in her home. This was answered by a lot of laughter on her part and reassured him with a kiss. How could he think that she'd ever dump him for that arrogant snot?

Still, now that he was just sitting here talking to her, and after he'd just bandaged her head, he seemed just like anyone else. At a glance of the untrained eye, one might have mistaken them for good friends at the moment. But Bulma barely knew anything about Vegeta, even though they'd lived under the same roof for months. She didn't even know if they were ~average~ friends! 

Still, things had definitely improved between them over the months. They had gone from screaming and bickering everyday to just bickering every other day. The in between days held the screaming. She supposed that after the second month, they'd formed a true love-hate relationship; they loved to hate each other.

"Onna?"

"Huh?" she asked, started violently out of her reverie.

Vegeta eyed her strangely for a moment. "I asked if your head was hurting."

"Oh, uh, no not a lot anyway," she answered, genuinely surprised that he cared.

"Feel dizzy?"

"Err, no…"

"Good, then I'll expect my dinner at the usual time. I'm going out to the GR," he smirked and turned to leave. 

"Ooh, you!" Bulma growled and hurled her pillow at him. He turned swiftly and caught it in midair, his smirk stretching into a grin as he walked back towards her and plopped it unceremoniously onto her head.

"Your aim sucks onna. One of these days I'll teach you a lesson," he purred before exiting the room leaving behind a rather puzzled and slightly miffed scientist with a pillow balancing on her head.

"Would you quit calling me 'onna'!" She shouted to him, snatching the pillow off to shake threateningly. She gave it a look and threw it aside, realizing he couldn't see her. "What. Was. That?" she breathed. One minute they were just talking and the next he was barking orders as usual. But that last comment…Teach her a lesson? About what… but Bulma could feel the onset of a headache and decided to let time worry about that one. As she traveled to the bathroom for another painkiller, she though back to the feel of his careful hands cleaning her wound. 

"Who knows? Maybe things will get better after all," she smiled and gently touched the bandage his hands had been on.

"SHUT UP VEGETA!"

"It's the truth, so try and make me!"

"I know I've got a black eye so you can stop rubbing it in my face!" She heard him guffaw and turned blazing eyes on him. "That was NOT funny! And I'm not a klutz!" 

"Right, sure onna. It was your natural grace that toppled you yesterday!" he smirked, taking great delight in this particular argument- because they both knew he was right.

"Grr…rrr…Bite me monkey boy!" She spat, quivering with anger. She gasped when he phased out and reappeared behind her. His fingers lifted her hair over her ear and she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Be careful what you wish for onna," he crooned, brushing through her silky hair with his hand. 

Bulma swallowed hard, trying to ignore the involuntary shiver that went through her. "Hey! Stop that! Cut it out!" she protested, swatting at his hand and stepping away from him. "In case you haven't noticed 'your highness' I'm taken!"

"Humph, like that makes any difference to me," he snorted, smirking when he saw her eyes widen slightly. "I'm not interested." 

"Well… thank Kami for that," she huffed, walking away with her arms fastened over her chest. Vegeta grinned. This battle was his. 

"Jerk! Who does he think he is?" Bulma growled as she slammed her bedroom door. She kicked her house shoes off and began pulling clothes out for her date with Yamcha. "Thinks he can mess with me, I'll show him!" she grumbled to herself. 

As angry as she was, Bulma found herself thinking of when he touched her hair. He'd moved so fast, she couldn't see how he did that. Some kind of Saiya-jin power no doubt. And then, the feel of his fingers brushing through her hair, and…his warm breath caressing her earlobe…

{Hey! What am I thinking!? Bad mind! Back, BACK!} she screamed to herself. WHERE did that come from! She shouldn't be thinking like that! Especially about Vegeta! 

~Why not?~ 

Bulma jumped in surprise at the arrival of this thought. She couldn't BELIEVE her mind had just uttered those words! She was in love with Yamcha! She shivered. The thought felt like some kind of betrayal. But in terms of their looks, Vegeta would be the winner of that contest. Well, at least when he didn't look like he was constipated. Which was most of the time…

Thankfully, her cell phone began to ring, jarring her out of her inner debate. She smiled and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," came a husky voice from the other line.

"Yamcha? Is that you?"

"Yep. Look, I ahem I gotta break our date tonight. I kinda cough cough got a cold over here," he croaked.

Bulma cringed, disappointment and concern rising in her. "Oh I'm sorry Yamcha. Well, considering the weather, it happens to the best of us. Maybe I'll stop over and bring you some soup or something."

"Ahem I dunno if that's such a good idea babe. Doc says it's contagious. I wouldn't want to give my pookie the creeping crud. Sniff Best if you just wait this out. Sorry."

{Pookie?}"No, no that's okay. Feel better Yamcha. Love you," she sighed.

"Ditto babe," he rasped and the connection ended. Bulma flipped the phone closed and sank into the armchair. Another broken date? Boy this was becoming tedious. It was like every two weeks brought on another one. And "pookie"? He'd NEVER called her THAT before. And "ditto"…that had come up more often that a "love you too". What was happening?

"ONNA! HEY! You ALIVE in there?!" Vegeta thundered from behind the door. Caught off guard, Bulma let out a shriek and toppled off of the bed. Unfortunately, she bumped her wound on the desk chair, lightly, but enough to send a firework through her head. She let out another scream and clutched it tightly. The door flew open in an instant, and the Saiya-jin entered. "What happened?"

"Ouch… nothing! You just scared the bejeezus outta me and I cracked my head again!" She hissed, thoroughly pissed with him.

"Sorry," he blurted out as he offered his hand without really thinking. Bulma's clear blue eyes flashed up to his, bright with surprise. Did he just ~apologize~? To HER? He realized his situation and smirked broadly. "…That you're not as graceful as I."

"Oh, you little…well, THANK you, but I don't need your hand!" She sniffed, shoving it away. Her feet tucked under her to push herself up up. "I am perfectly capable of-" But before she could get up, her heel turned at an odd angle and she slipped right back down. She let out a yelp as she landed on her tailbone. Vegeta almost exploded with laughter as she glared venomously at him. "That. Didn't. Happen, GOT IT!" She hissed through her clenched teeth. The corners of his mouth began to twitch uncontrollably.

"PPPHHBBBTTT!!!" This last sound resulted from a suppressed laugh through his lips. Soon he was laughing in loud hysterical peals, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks as he swept out of the room.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! It's…it's not…that hehe not that fah hahahahahaha!" Bulma tried to say but only ended up laughing almost as hard as he had. She got up and walked to her lab to work, still laughing. 

Before he exited the house, Vegeta stayed his pace to listen to her laughter. Funny how he never noticed how musical it really was. Strange.

{Well, she has the grace to laugh at herself…if not to stand on her own two feet.} His last thought caused him to burst out laughing again as he went out for another bout of training.

They were both so caught up in their own agendas that they failed to notice the sky beginning to cloud over.

Well there's Chappie 2!! Sorry it took me SOOOOO long, but writer's block has been plaguing me like nothing else! But it's finally over, and Chapter 3 will be put soon. Hope you like it! 

############8D- Hi it's me again! Reviews are appreciated! And thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. White Grass

Hello m'friends! Thanks so much for the great reviews! You all are the BEST! Let's get to reading, shall we?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own DBZ. :Big sigh: Oh well…

_Thoughts_

_--_

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Three: White Grass

--

The clear morning light swept through Bulma's window and shined on her still-closed eyes. Bulma pressed her lids together tightly and turned away from the offending glare. She shivered in her bed, pulling the covers, if at all possible, more tightly around her. It had been a while since it had been this cold. She snuggled her head into the pillow and tried to re-enter the warm dream she had been enjoying.

"ONNA!"

The bellow from downstairs jolted her right out of any hopes of sleep. She tumbled out of the bed and fell smack on her rear. "Ouch…WHAT?" She shouted back, annoyed. _Good Kami, sometimes that appetite…_

"Come down here! Something's happening!"

Bulma frowned. What did she hear in his voice? Not his usual command, but confusion and…fear? Something must _really_ be wrong. She threw on a robe ran downstairs. "What, what? Where's the fire?" She asked, a little bit panicky. Vegeta gave her a strange look and shook his head.

"It's no fire," he said and grabbed her arm. He led her to the living room window and threw back the curtains. "Look! Since when did your grass turn white?" he asked, completely stumped. Bulma's eyes lit up.

"IT SNOWED!" She cried with joy. "Wow snow! I haven't seen this stuff in years!"

"Before you go off the deep end onna, perhaps you could fill me in?" He suggested rolling his eyes at her childish reaction.

"What?" she laughed. "You mean you've never seen it before? Didn't it snow on Vegeta-sei?" She stopped abruptly and looked at the ground, a little ashamed at bringing up such a painful topic. However, it seemed Vegeta was too absorbed in the white mystery and only shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't remember back to a time when there might have been. It's been too long. What is it?"

"Well, hmm, lemme see… Well, when rain becomes so cold that it crystallizes, you get snowflakes. And when a lot of them get clumped together on the ground, well, you get what we got out there," she explained, gesturing to the window. A wistful smile spread over her face. "It's a wonder. No two snowflakes can ever be the same."

"Hmm, odd. What's the point?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, there's no real point, but it's sure fun to play in!"

"Play in?" Vegeta said, more than a little nervous with her tone.

"Yeah sure! C'mon, bundle up! Let's go outside!" She smiled, inanely happy about the snow.

"What? Me? The Saiya-jin prince does NOT 'play' like a child! No way!" He affirmed, standing his ground.

"Well you're certainly not going to train!" She said, poking her head out from the coat closet. "I'm not putting one of my gravity capsules out there to freeze up and explode! I am _not_ working today I'm playing! And so are you! Now put this on!" She ordered, shoving a thick leather coat, a scarf and some gloves into his arms. He was so surprised that he could barely resist her pushing him into his bedroom.

"Wait a minute! Why do I need all this stuff?" he asked, trying his best not to get pulled into this.

"Duh, it's cold outside!"

"So what? I'll just raise my ki to keep warm."

"You can't do that! You'll melt the snow you dummy!"

"Who's a dummy!" he demanded, secretly admitting she had a point. She only grinned and shook her head.

"Nope, not today Veggie-boy! Today I'm gonna have some fun, and so are you!" She flung the door shut just for emphasis and went to get dressed.

Vegeta just stared at the closed door for a moment, surprised she at how she had pushed him in here so quickly. Why was she so happy about this white fluff anyway? "Baka onna," he grumbled, but decided it couldn't hurt to go along with her, just this once. As he pulled on the warm clothing, he was greatly relieved to see that she'd given him nothing pink this time.

--

"Are you almost done in there?" Bulma called from the kitchen.

"Onna, are you sure all this is necessary?" came his muffled reply. "This get-up is stifling me!"

"Believe me, you'll appreciate it when we get out there! Now hurry up! Gokou and Chi-Chi should be here any minute!"

"WHAT? You invited that baka and his harpy wife?" He roared. Bulma grinned. If there was one thing that DID frighten Vegeta, she was sure it was Chi-Chi. This was the first time it had snowed in at least five years. She hoped to Kami that Vegeta wouldn't be a total drag on her today. Well, she'd gotten him to cooperate so far.

"Of course I called them! They're my best friends! Now chop-chop!" she quipped, zipping her coat over her green sweater. Wow, this was going to be so much fun!

"Since when do you order ME around onna?" Vegeta grunted as he emerged, still fiddling with the plaid scarf. He looked up and took in her form-fitting white coat and tight jeans. _Kami, doesn't this woman own ANYTHING that isn't so damn provocative?_ She turned and at the sight of him all bundled up Bulma couldn't restrain a pleased giggle and clapped her hand like a little girl.

"You look great Veggie! Let's go!" she squealed and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. As soon as they set foot outside, they both slipped on a sheet of ice covering the sidewalk and screaming skidded into a deep snowdrift. Bulma popped her head up first, feeling rather like a rabbit and looked around. "Whoa, what a ride, huh Vegeta? Vegeta? Hey where'd you go?" Her answer came when he burst from the pile of snow and flew about a foot above her.

"Good Kami that's cold!" he gasped, lowering himself to the ground. "How do you stand it?"

"You won't notice it once you get that ol' heart pumping!" she assured him, patting her gloved hand over his chest. She turned towards the road, missing the shock and annoyance on Vegeta's face. _What's with her touching me all the time?_

"HEY! Bulma! Here we are!" Bulma turned towards the sound of the call and grinned when she saw Chi-Chi waving at her, Gokou's arm circling her waist.

"Hey guys! What kept to you?" Bulma asked, hugging her two friends.

"Well, I was gonna transmit us here, but Chi-Chi insisted we walk and take in the scenery," Gokou explained.

"I don't see why you're always in a hurry with those silly techniques Gokou," Chi-Chi sighed. "Why go blasting off everywhere when you can…"

Vegeta fought to tune out the woman's incessant lecturing. _Kakarrot's either a world-class idiot or impossibly patient to put up with that harpy. Me, I think I'll pass._

"Guess that's true Chi," Bulma interjected. "But enough talking, let's have some fun!" With that, she fell on her back, spattering snow upward. Vegeta watched as she opened and closed her long legs while raising and lowering her arms. Gokou and Chi-Chi followed suit, but Gokou's legs remained still. "Come on Vegeta, what's the problem?"

"What are you DOING?" he asked, truly puzzled with this strange ritual.

"Making snow angels, that's what!" Gokou grinned, jumping up. Before the prince could react, Gokou had rushed over and pushed him down into the snow. "Your turn!"

"What? Me? Absolutely not!" he said, scrambling to his feet. Bulma got up and looked at the clear outline of his body.

"That's okay. Not ALL Saiya-jin are meant to be angels. Hmm, good outline…needs something," she hummed. A spark ignited in her eyes and she bent near to it. "No peeking now!" She warned, placing her finger into the snow. Slowly she stood and admired her handiwork. Vegeta looked over her shoulder and had to hold back a grin. She attached a tail onto the imprint of him.

"Not bad," he admitted, and smirked, "For a silly frivolity!"

"Oh don't be such a stiff Vegeta!" Gokou smiled, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"I am not a stiff, this is just childish!"

"Oh is that SO?" Bulma challenged, crossing her arms. "Well fine! Prince Vegeta, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Pfft. BWAHAHAHAHA! Right woman," Vegeta snorted, "Like YOU could ever defeat me!"

"Hmm, maybe not in hand to hand combat, but look who has no experience in snowball fights!" Bulma grinned.

Gokou punched the air. "Yeah! How do we do teams?"

"Well, we can't do guys versus girls. You Saiya-jins would kick our butts!" Bulma pointed out.

"Damn straight," Vegeta grunted.

"Gokou's on my team!" Chi-Chi shouted, not wanting to get stuck with Vegeta. Bulma stopped a moment and thought. _If Veggie boy's on my team, I won't get to pelt him any! But…Chi-Chi would KILL me if she got paired with him… This won't do at all! _

"Hmm, no…I think we should just make it a free for all! No teams, no alliances!" Bulma declared, beginning to scoop snow into her hands. She looked up and frowned at Vegeta, who still hadn't moved a muscle. "Prepare your weapons prince! I'm taking you down first!"

"Hmph. Stupid really," he growled and turned his back on her. Suddenly, something wet and cold smacked into the back of his neck. He groaned as the snow melted and dribbled inside of his collar. He turned one of his deepest glares on her, shocked that she'd even DARE!

"Ha HA! Two points!" she cheered, pulling her fist down to her hip. Gokou patted her on the shoulder.

"Wow! First hit against Vegeta! Impressive!"

"Better get running Son-kun! You're next!" Bulma warned brandishing a new weapon. Gokou laughed as it flew past him and he ran off. Chi-Chi went after him like a shot, pelting him with frosty balls. Bulma smirked at Vegeta, who was still glaring at her.

"Speechless, are we? It's about time. What's it gonna be 'Your Majesty'?" she asked, sweeping a long mock-bow to him. "You gonna let yourself get whipped by a helpless little Earth onna?"

"Not a chance in Hell." Mischief glinted in Vegeta's eyes and he bent down to get his revenge. As he shaped a ball, another puff hit him square in the chest. "Oh, you're just begging for it onna," he warned, smoothing the snow into a perfect sphere.

"Hmm, nice one, but can you throw it? C'mon," she beckoned, making a "bring it on" gesture with an open hand.

"You're going down," he sneered at her and threw it as hard as he could. She smiled and sidestepped it easily and it went sailing into a tree, dissipating into tiny bits.

"Not bad. Now let's see if you can HIT me!" Without another word, she grabbed up some snow and ran off to hide, shaping her next weapon. Vegeta's lips spread into a feral grin, watching his prey speed away.

"Keep running onna. I love the chase."

For hours, the foursome ran around the extensive grounds, snowballs whizzing through the air. Despite his lack of experience with this snow, Vegeta was pleased to find that he was a natural. Even more pleasing was the fact that he was even whipping Kakarrot at this game. He glanced around, searching for Bulma. He still hadn't paid her back for that first sneak attack. Through the cold, he could sense her ki and smirked, levitating high into the air. After a moment, Bulma came into view, her hair a splash of blue against the whiteness.

"Where'd that snow monkey get to?" She growled, glancing around. Vegeta's sensitive ears caught this and his smirk grew darker.

"Just for that one…" he said and dropped the snowball onto her head.

"Ack!" she yelped, instinctively pressing her body down after the impact of the puff of snow. She groaned as she felt it melt and it began to drip over her forehead. She glanced around and then up. She glared when she saw him floating there grinning like a maniac. "You big cheater! That's not fair!" She shouted and hurled her snowball at him. It missed him by a good four feet.

"Well, I fight dirty onna!" he answered, floating up a bit higher to prove a point.

"Come on, coward!" she challenged, knowing she get a rise out of him with this. "You get down here and fight like a Saiya-jin!" she ordered, pointing at the ground. If she'd been closer to him, she might have seen his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"If you insist!" he yelled and streaked towards her. He barely heard her surprised cry as he tackled her into the snow. They rolled down the gently sloping hill, shouting and laughing and trying to stop themselves from rolling.

At last, they came to a stop. They panted with laughter and Bulma was pleased to find that she'd ended up on top. She grinned wildly. "Well, looks like I came out on top didn't I? How do you like that?" Vegeta stopped laughing abruptly and gave her a wide smirk. In one swift movement, he flipped her onto her back. "HEY!"

He grinned and leaned in towards her with a superior gleam in his eyes. His hands lay on either side of her head in the deep snow. "I like it very much," he purred. Bulma struggled not to let free a shiver. _Oh_,_ I can't _stand_ when he does that with his voice._

A second of silence passed, but in that second, Vegeta suddenly noticed things about her that he failed to see before. It seemed strange, but her coat made her seem one with the snow, making it easier to focus on her face. Her cheeks were rosy-pink with exertion and happiness, the melted snowflakes resting on them making her face sparkle in the soft light. Her clear blue eyes were crystalline with laughter, the little snowflakes clinging to her lashes. He never noticed their true color before now, not black but a deep blue. A thrilling sensation that raised the hairs on the back of his neck raced through him. _Why is she so…indescribable now? What's going on?_

"Alright, you've made your point. Up now," she said, finally out of the throes of her merriment. He didn't move and she tried to slide out from under him. Kami, she had no idea he was so heavy. Slightly annoyed that he hadn't moved, she looked up to glare and caught an unfamiliar look in his eyes…his deep, fathomless black eyes…She'd never seen such a shine in them as she did now. She knew why; she'd heard his laughter herself. He probably hadn't laughed in his life, unless it was under mocking or malicious circumstances. She didn't know when and she'd never admit it, but she had long since memorized every contour and line of his body under the thick leather of his coat. She felt another shiver run through her, but only blamed it on the snow beneath her.

"Cold?" he asked, at last moving off of her.

"Uh…yeah," she gulped and stood up. She found she couldn't take her eyes away from the sky and massaged her arms. Why was it suddenly so hard to look at him? What had she seen in his eyes?

"Onna?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out," he pointed out, assuming his usual smirk.

"I was not," she defended. "I was just…"

"Just what?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Hey guys!"

Bulma whipped her head towards the sound of the voice. Gokou and Chi-Chi were running towards them, both covered with a generous helping of snow. "Where've you two been?" she asked with a knowing smile. She at least knew _what_ they were doing; Gokou never was thorough with wiping off lipstick.

"Oh, we got into a private spat, you know," Chi-Chi nodded, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her throat.

"Ah-ah-ah, too much info, Chi'. Let's go back to the house. I'll make us some hot cocoa," Bulma offered. Gokou's face lit up and Bulma almost laughed as she watched Vegeta struggle not to do the same.

"Great idea!" Gokou exclaimed and scooped Chi-Chi into his arms as he flew off towards the compound. Bulma glanced at Vegeta, secretly hoping he'd be a gentleman as well, but not expecting too much. Vegeta didn't miss her look and scowled.

"You've got to be kidding me onna!" he snorted and flew off by himself. Bulma glared at his ki streak.

"Well, fine, you big jerk!" she yelled shaking her fist. "Dammit, it's cold," she mumbled, tightening the belt of her coat. Before she could take even one step, something behind her swept her up and floated into the sky. "Hey! What are you…dumb question," she mumbled, giving Vegeta a look.

"I'll require your complete silence on this flight," he advised. She grinned and gave him a little salute.

"Yessir, cap'n sir!" she said, her smile never fading even when he scowled at her. There was a burst of warmth as they sped towards the compound. Vegeta's eyes were set on his course and Bulma simply couldn't help sliding hers up to his face. His visible ki around him illuminated his tan skin, and highlighted the strong angular shape. The big wet flakes of snow melted on contact with his skin and streaked off like sweat. She almost couldn't stop her hand from reaching up to trace the damp paths across his cheek.

_Kami, he's so attractive…why isn't it ever this obvious? WAIT! What am I THINKING? I'm taken! I have a BOYFRIEND! I gotta stop doing this, it's creepy!_ She tore her eyes away from his face, only to look straight down. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of everything so far below them. She gasped loudly and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. His body tensed when she pressed her face into his chest.

"Oh stop it onna! You know I'd never let you fall!" he growled and was inwardly shocked at how nice that came out. Not that he meant it to be but it was the first thing on his mind. Still he didn't find this behavior completely appalling; it was his idea to fly with her after all.

In a few minutes, they arrived at Capsule Corp. Gokou and Chi-Chi were standing on the porch waiting, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "Gee, where've you two been?" Gokou asked as Vegeta set Bulma back on her feet.

"None of your damn business Kakarrot!" Vegeta growled as he shouldered past him and pushed the door open. Bulma growled softly and marched in after him, followed by Gokou and Chi-Chi.

"Wow. Does he have snow in his pants or what?" Gokou grinned, pulling Chi-Chi closer to him.

"Oh you have no room to talk Gokou," Chi-Chi admonished, wagging her finger in his grinning face. She gently drew her finger down his arm. "You got the same thing out there when we were--"

"Hey guys!" Bulma called from the kitchen, knowing full well what she might be interrupting. "Come on in here and sit down! Drinks'll be ready in a flash!" Smiling, they walked into the warm kitchen, shedding their coats as they came. As they sat down, Vegeta entered the room, pulling a dry shirt over himself. At a glance, Bulma caught a glimpse of his finely toned stomach. She blushed and turned her attention back to the simmering cocoa. Soon, the welcoming smell of chocolate permeated the room. "Marshmallows anyone?"

"Five!" Gokou said cheerfully. Bulma shook her head with a smile.

"You sure there'll be enough room for the cocoa in there, Son-kun?" she asked jokingly.

"In the mug or his stomach?" quipped Chi-Chi, earning a giggle from Gokou and Bulma, and a snort from Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Bulma turned to the prince, shaking the bag of white puffs temptingly.

"Sure," he shrugged. Bulma smiled and poured out the steaming chocolate into four huge mugs. She felt immensely good about the atmosphere in the room. This was how she liked it: peaceful and amiable, no one going for each other's throat.

"Okay, here ya go." She began passing out the mugs and sat down.

"To a merry Christmas!" cheered Gokou, raising his mug. Chi-Chi and Bulma did the same, while Vegeta just stared at the trio.

"And a happy New Year!" finished Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded raising her drink to her lips.

"Mmmmm," she sighed as the sweet drink slipped down her throat, warming her from the inside out. Similar sighs came from the couple as well and Vegeta managed a less contemptuous smirk than usual.

"It's a miracle really. The onna has finally cooked something that's edible!" Bulma glared at him, and but the insult was lost on Gokou.

"Err, don't you mean drinkable?" he asked. Vegeta flashed a glare at him; how dare he try to correct a prince!

"Shut up Kakarrot," he muttered and drained the rest of his drink.

Bulma giggled and leaned back in her chair. _Ha! Not even Mr. Insults over there can spoil the mood! It's too nice for him!_

Suddenly there came a beeping from Gokou and he glanced at his watch. "Oops! I gotta go pick up Gohan from school. We'll be late with our sparring session." Chi-Chi flashed her husband a stony glare and Gokou smiled sheepishly, sweat beading on his forehead. "Did…did I say 'sparring session'? I-I meant, err, STUDY session, yeah." Vegeta smothered his ever-widening grin with his hand while Bulma turned aside to hide her own grin.

"Oh, of course you did!" Chi-Chi chided. "I swear, my son WILL be a scholar, mark my word!" She was giving her speech so proudly that she didn't notice Gokou pulling her into his arms. "And one of these days, Gokou, I'LL be the one to-" Her voice was cut off sharply as they disappeared from the room. Bulma pushed out a loud laugh and placed her hands on the table.

"Sometimes I'm profoundly grateful for that instant transmission thing," she admitted to no one in particular. Vegeta just shrugged and tried not to show his smile. He didn't know what it was. This kitchen was usually a battlefield for the two of them. Only yesterday they'd fought in here, so why did it seem a totally different place today?

"Hey," she suddenly dipped her head down, trying to see his eyes. Quickly he looked up at her with a stone face.

"What?"

"Err, do you want some more hot chocolate? There's plenty left," she offered, feeling very awkward in this moment of truce between them. Still, she actually _wanted_ to be in the same room with him.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. "Why are you being so nice onna?" he asked suspiciously, leaning back in his chair. She shrugged, smiling.

"Well, you haven't done anything to make me act otherwise. But once you do something rude then I'll treat you accordingly." Vegeta smiled and shook his head. He found, for some reason, he liked being on pleasant terms with her. It was pleasant…and kind of scary.

"So…about the hot chocolate," he reminded her somewhat sheepishly. Bulma's smile broadened. "And stop grinning like that. The corners of your mouth are going to meet!"

"I'll smile all I want Mr. Sourpuss!" She said and poured out some more of the sweet drink. He nodded thanks and took a sip. He gasped loudly as the drink burned his tongue. Bulma instinctively went to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly met hers, extreme shock in them. Bulma felt a shiver passing through her and removed her hand from him. He felt mild dismay in his gut when her hand left him, but covered it with a snort. "Of course I am. Don't be silly."

"Oh! Excuse me for caring!" Bulma grumbled and tilted her cup back. She nearly did a spit-take when she realized what she'd said. A look at Vegeta's face told her he was thinking the same thing. She'd TOLD him she cared about him! Not that it was untrue, but she never expected to just blurt it out to his face. Vegeta glanced about, thinking of something, anything to replace this topic.

"Err, onna?"

"Huh? What?" Her head snapped up to face him. _Oh please oh please oh PLEASE don't let him ask…_

"What exactly did Kakarrot and his mate toast to?" he asked, hoping to Kami that he wasn't blushing. He felt strange about being ignorant of something.

Bulma looked up at him, relieved and confused for a moment, then finally remembered what he meant. "Oh, to Christmas and the New Year; it's an earth tradition called a holiday."

Vegeta stared at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Oh, yeah, I for got. You haven't lived here very long. _Hmm, he's really interested in our 'frivolous Earthling traditions'. Amazing._ "Well… let's start at the beginning."

Then she began to tell him of the various origins of the holiday, beginning with the traditional religious background and continuing to the various cultural customs. If she hadn't been so intent on the story, she might have noticed a twinkle of interest in the prince's eyes as she told him of the Virgin birth of the Christ Child and Saint Nicholas. It wasn't often he got to learn of a planet's culture nowadays. In the past, he would study a planet's history for weeks before invading. But he'd never heard stories like this. Truly, Vegeta found it interesting and nostalgic; a rare occurrence that something so simple should hold his attention so well. While he listened, old, less painful memories began to resurface…

"And that's it, in a nutshell really. It's a beautiful custom and a wonderful time of the year," Bulma sighed, leaning back comfortably. She glanced at Vegeta, who was studying his mug with a thoughtful look. "So what do you think?"

"I remember a tradition we had on Vegeta-sei," he murmured and Bulma felt a throb in her heart. His voice was softened, almost in sadness. But, he wouldn't have mentioned it if he didn't want her to know.

"Did you?" she ventured, subtly asking him to continue.

"Yeah. It was never during 'winter'. In fact, the weather was never like this. Actually, it took place during he hottest part of the year. There was a large gathering of all the classes and the head scribe would read an account of Vegeta-sei's history beginning with the first battle over the very soil we stood on. Afterwards, there was an enormous banquet and music and a…"

"A…a what?"

Vegeta looked up at her somewhat sheepishly. "A…dance."

Bulma's eyes lit up brightly. She'd have never guessed. "Really? A dance?"

"Yes," he answered, happy that she wasn't laughing at him. "We were a warrior race, but we weren't always such savage fighters. We were a strong, cultural race. Before…_you-know-who_ showed up, we were very in tune with our culture."

Sadness tugged at Bulma's heart, and she suddenly felt an urge to hug him, comfort him in some way. But she only sat listening. "What…what was Vegeta-sei like? Did it look like Earth?"

"No. There was almost no blue or green on it," he told her, though lately he'd grown fond of those colors. "The sky and water were blood red, and the land was a golden yellow…and fragrant. Strange, there was fragrance, but no flowers. There were two suns, one was yellow, the other blinding white. I think the best part about the planet was the night. The moon was blue, a soft blue. That coupled with the dark red of the sky made everything shadowed, allowing the stars to shine bright. The Saiya-jin life was ruled by the stars. Every birth yielded a new star." He paused for a moment and let out a quiet laugh. "My mother told me that when I was born, mine was one of the brightest. She said that it prophesied I would become the Legendary: a Super Saiya-jin."

Bulma felt her eyes prickle with tears as she listened. She couldn't believe that this man and his entire race were once peaceful. But, then again, he was a child once too. The whole planet, that entire race and all their beautiful culture lost because of that bastard Frieza! Yet, all was not lost. The Saiya-jin prince still lived, and better yet, he remembered. She sniffed a little loudly, catching his attention.

Vegeta's black eyes focused on her face. Her eyes shimmered, their blueness almost fluid. Was she crying? Why? She noticed him staring and looked down at her napkin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice definitely tear-softened. "Sorry you lost so much. Nearly all I've lost has been wished back. I don't know what that's like."

Vegeta stared at her. She really did care, didn't she? Not wanting her to get too emotional, he continued. "I have lost much onna. But, I haven't lost everything. I still have my strength, my pride, and my destiny," he said proudly.

"To become the Legendary," Bulma breathed quietly. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer sad. She stood and went over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I believe you will Vegeta. You'll do your race proud."

Vegeta's eyes raised to meet hers. He saw understanding and respect in their incredible blue depths. Such eyes… he couldn't help thinking, and their beauty made him smile at her. He stood up and turned away from her, making a move to go.

"Going to train?" she asked him. He grunted in response. She smiled at his retreating back and began clearing the table. "'Kay, I'll get lunch ready. Vegeta?"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her again. She was looking at him with an almost sad smile.

"Be careful out there."

That simple phrase shot through Vegeta's very core, filling him with that strange emotion again. He tried to shake it off. "Quit worrying about me onna."

"Then quit calling me onna," Bulma answered trying to bite back a smile. He gave her a smirk and without another word, walked away to train. Bulma shrugged and began pulling out ingredients for a nice hot lunch. As the pair took to their respective tasks, they realized that perhaps they understood each other a little bit more.

--

Dawn M.: Now sandwich-less Wow a long one huh? So, Vegeta's having feelings for our heroine hmm? And speaking of my Veggie-chan, I'm happy to say he's come back to me!

Vegeta: Stuffing his face at the moment Dncffmuhvighykn!

Dawn M.: What the heck was that?

Vegeta: gulp DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE-CHAN! I am a WARRIOR! Not somebody's cute little boy toy! Get it? Fighter! Killer! Bad! Evil! I LIKE DEATH!

Dawn M.: I know…(Huggles him) But I still wuve yoooooou!

Vegeta: NO! NO! Get away! HEEEELLLLPPP!


	4. Gorgeous

Well, here we go again! Hope you all love it so far, cuz I'm LOVING writing this! 

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own DBZ. :Big sigh: Oh well…

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Four: Gorgeous

The ringing of the cell phone interrupted Bulma as she adjusted the screws on the latest training bot. "Oh great, and I just started!" Ever since the conversation she'd had with Vegeta the day before she had begun to understand why he trained so hard. Now she'd finally gotten a start on her best idea yet, and the phone just had to ring. "This had better be ~really~ good," she growled picking up the offending device. "'Lo?"

"Hiya babe!" Called a cheery voice from the other line.

"Yamcha hi!" Bulma brightened. It was good. "Well, two days'll do it huh? You sound as good as new!"

"Uh, yup! And you sound as good as ever Bulma!"

She blushed and threw a glance at the unfinished bot, frowning. The last thing she wanted was another tantrum from the local prince. "Err, look Yamcha, I hate to be rude, but make it quick, I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh no, don't worry, I won't keep you. At least not right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Well baby, tonight is our night! See, I really feel bad about breaking all those dates, so tonight, I'm making it all up to you!"

"What are you up to?"

"Well, all the places we were gonna go to all those other times, we're going to see tonight!"

Bulma's eyes lit up. "You're…you're KIDDING!"

"No, I'm not. You name it we'll see it. Promise!"

"Oh Yamcha thank you! I love you!"

"Ditto my sweet! So be ready for me at six, and wear something formal. We start with dinner and dancing at Sakura Grove!" 

"Oh…wow…this is great! I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye Bulma." Click.

Bulma beeped her phone off and twirled around in the swivel chair. This was so great! A whole night of nothing but quality time with Yamcha! And Sakura Grove…this was so dreamy! Glancing at her watch, she found she had a good six hours to get ready. Just before she left the lab, she gave another glance at the training bot. She did hate to leave a job unfinished, and she'd promised Vegeta she'd have it ready today. And besides, five hours would still be enough time. "What's another hour?" she sighed, sat down again and began tinkering with the circuits. With a grin, she adjusted the power settings, inanely happy over her genius. She'd installed a few special chips into this model that responded to damage and could repair itself repeatedly. In the end, she decided she wouldn't tell Vegeta about this little addition. The surprise would hold better results in his workout, AND she wouldn't spend countless hours fixing the things! This was a bonus for both of them. And besides, she owed him a few "favors" lately.

Finally, the last unit clicked into place and the spherical bot began to buzz and hum. The red stand-by light glowed dully and blinked. Bulma grinned and stood up. "Battle bot, assume defensive/offensive exercise phase." At the sound of her voice, the bot's red light flashed and turned a bright green. Slowly it levitated and spun in the air. Excitement rushed through Bulma and she clasped her hands together. "Battle bot, assume sparring phase." Metal arms and legs sprouted from the spherical bot along with a sensory "head". With a loud giggle, Bulma clapped her hands and did a little dance. "Battle bot, retract and stand-by." With a small beep, the bot's arms and legs pulled back into the shell and the red light glowed. She picked it up and made her way out to the GR. "You'll be a perfect guinea pig Prince!"

The pink light glowed from within the huge sphere as she approached. Vegeta was more than pleased when they discovered the capsule could indeed withstand cold, but only for five hours at a time. Before she knocked, she peeked into the circular window. The Saiya-jin prince leapt through the air, blasting battle droids left and right. He moved so perfectly that she couldn't help staring for a moment. "Wow! He's really good! Good Kami, look at him!" she exclaimed to herself as he executed five perfect flip-flops across the floor, firing a flaming ball on landing. Sweat sheeted down the contours of his muscles, which looked like they would pop right out of his tanned skin. Despite all his work, he didn't even look tired. His intense eyes were everywhere at once. His squared jaw was set in determination and his perfect teeth were bared like an animal. "My Kami he's gorgeous!" She couldn't help saying. No sense in denying the truth. 

Suddenly, his head whipped around to face her. She nearly jumped back in surprise as his wild black eyes pierced her. She pointed at the door, signaling him to open it. He gave a smirk and phased out. Bulma blinked in disbelief and shrieked when his face appeared before her through the window. Silent laughter poured from his mouth and he turned away. Bulma fumed. She went out of her way to build the damn bot and he didn't even bother with her! Well, she'd show him.

Vegeta leapt up to deliver a blast to the robot before him when all the light in the chamber disappeared. The difference in gravity caused him to slam into the ceiling. Groaning he fell to the floor, clutching the back of his head. His head whipped around to the window to see the onna's smirking face. In her hand, she twirled the extension cord to the GR. "Plug it in onna!" he snarled, then gave himself a mental kick. Of course she couldn't hear him. Her smile widened and she waved something round in her hand at him. For a second, he just stood in one spot glaring at her, then he went down to the door and opened it for her. Bulma entered and looked around, surprised with the amount of training robots that were still whole. He must've gotten a late start. She threw a glance at him, watching him breathe heavily, fascinated with the way his pectorals rippled beneath the bronze skin like a horse's. He noticed her staring eyes and smirked.

"Like what you see onna?" he asked, rolling his shoulders. She blinked a few times and gulped as the muscles rippled again from his movement. Then she shook her head, realizing she'd been staring.

"Hmph. I snort in your general direction. Here." She tossed the bot to him, which he caught effortlessly. Frowning, he turned it over in his hands.

"Mm, another little toy. How exciting."

"Looks can be deceiving Veggie boy. Give it a go, you might like it. Here." She retrieved the bot from him and pressed a little black button above the stand-by light. "Battle bot, add extra voice recognition sequence." She turned and whispered to Vegeta. "Say your name."

He stared at her a moment and shrugged. "Vegeta." The bot whirred and made a small beep. Bulma grinned at him.

"All right, it's all yours. This baby responds to all basic commands, goes up to ~ten~ levels, and has a few other…surprises, but I'll let you see those for yourself. Oh one more minute." She walked to the control console and leaned over to detach the main panel. "I'm gonna change the color of the light in here. Hand me that box of chips, the green ones."

Vegeta heard her, but didn't move to fetch her anything. He couldn't stop looking at the view her angle afforded him. She moved up a little to pull up the setting panel and his eyes focused on her rounded hips and never ending legs. He swallowed hard and felt the heat flush his face. {Keep it cool dammit! Look at something else! How about that err… robot she just… Kami-dammit WHY does she keep wearing such tight jeans!?} 

"Hey, having trouble over there?" she asked, breaking him from his dilemma. 

{You don't know the half of it onna.} He grumbled inwardly. "Err, no. Here." He shoved the box of chips into her hands and turned away. Bulma fished around in the box and pulled out three chips. Detaching the red chips from their position, she replaced them and pushed the panel back into place. "There. Green light's now."

"Why?" he asked, feeling rather disturbed at having stared at her for so long.

"Well, pink light is a strength depressant, so it might be slowing you down a bit. Green is a more aggressive color," she explained. Vegeta stared at her. Why was she being so nice to him? Maybe their conversation yesterday had earned him her respect. {Well good. That's how it should be.}

"Hmm, well, we'll see. That will be all onna," he said going for the controls. Bulma glared and almost said something but only sighed and turned away. He glanced over his shoulder watching her head for the door. "Wait!" He suddenly called out. Bulma whipped around surprised.

"What? What is it?"

Vegeta stared at her, trapped. He hadn't really meant to call out, but he'd been unable to stop himself. "I…er…thikou."

Bulma bit back a smile and approached him. "What???" 

"I said…thakyoo…" he muttered a little louder. Bulma's smile broadened. She couldn't help herself.

"I didn't hear yooou…"

"THANK YOU!" He bellowed, his face turning crimson. 

"You're welcome Veggie-chan!" she said sweetly, batting her navy lashes.

"Don't ever call me that onna!" he snarled shaking a fist at her. Bulma's eyes fell on the straining bicep, but she was too pleased with his discomfort to really ogle them.

"Ooh, his Majesty is touchy!" She grinned, poking him in the ribcage. He jumped away surprised. 

{What's with her always touching me? And how come I LIKE it?!} He hoped she didn't know that it had tickled and covered with an annoyed snort. It was then that he noticed her staring at him strangely. "What now?" He frowned at her. She stared at him with intent and he began to feel very self-conscious under her unwavering crystal blue gaze. "What?" A thoughtful look crossed her brow and her lips pushed forward in a tiny pout. His black eyes fastened on the rosy-flesh and felt sweat beading on his brow. A familiar throb pounded in his chest as she raised a hand to his dark hair. {What the…hell?} Suddenly a twinge of pain went through his head and he winced, moving away from her. His glare burned as she twirled the strand of hair in her fingers.

"Nope, not blond yet!" She let out a less than lady-like laugh and headed for the door. 

"Just make sure dinner's ready on time onna!" He shouted after her.

"Dinner! Right yeah!" She called shutting the door. She crossed to the generator and plugged the GR in again. A green glow fell over the stark white snow and she sighed as she opened the front door. {Back to the grind again! Jeez, doesn't he do anything but train and eat? Eat?!} "Oops! Kuso!" she swore suddenly. Dinner! She'd be out with Yamcha at dinner! If she got the dinner ready now, it would get cold, and if she prepared it after she got ready she ran the risk of getting dirty! She glanced around in oncoming panic. "What am I gonna dooo…" She moaned, sinking into a chair.

Then, as only a white light and a celestial choir could do it justice, she saw a miracle sitting on the coffee table. A newspaper, and not just that, the restaurant ad section! Beaming, she snatched it up and flipped through the numerous pages. Finally she found an ad for a gourmet takeout and grabbed the phone.

"Thank Kami for takeout," she grinned as she dialed.

Vegeta stumbled through the front door, much bruised and sweaty. He was surprised the sweat hadn't frozen onto his skin by now. He took a few steps and winced at the pain in his legs. Why hadn't that crazy woman TOLD him that the damn robot could regenerate itself? He recalled giving it a nasty blast, reducing it to a heap of scrap. He turned his back for a moment and heard the scraping of metal. He turned again and saw the bot fully repaired; not even a rivet was out of place. The damn thing wasted no time on sending an energy blast his way. 

"Dammit onna," he rasped, feeling completely drained. "Are you trying to kill me?" He slumped onto the sofa, appreciative of its softness. For a while he lay on his back, just letting pain and exhaustion drag him further down into rest. Just before he drifted off, he felt something push through his lips. He recognized the unusual taste and let it slide down his throat. The last things he remembered were the relief flowing through his limbs and the taste of something foreign left on his lips.

Bulma stared down at the sleeping prince. He'd taken the Senzu quite naturally, as if expecting it. She'd just gotten out of the shower and saw him collapse on the couch. By the looks of him, he'd definitely needed that bean. That bot must have put him through the ring. She gazed at his face, for once not so severe as he slept. His brows were relaxed, his jaw for once not set like a lock. For no reason, her eyes trailed over his lips, where her fingers had grazed over only moments before. She had no idea they would be that soft and the memory of that made her blush. He was still shirtless and the sweat glistened off of his tanned skin, no longer mottled with bruises. With a sigh, she pulled the throw blanket over him as gently as she could. A smile flickered over his face and he seemed to sink further into the cushions. Bulma couldn't help smiling too. This was one of their few moments of peace together. She sank into an armchair and closed her eyes, letting thoughts spin inside her head. Somehow, nearly every one of them led her back to the slumbering prince on her sofa. He was such a mystery to her. One day they'd scream at each other, then they'd be sitting quietly watching TV. Then there'd be more screaming, and the very next day she was talking peacefully over hot cocoa with him. The things he'd revealed to her yesterday placed him into a different light than before. Now she was beginning to see past his rock hard exterior and detect a beating heart.

And he was letting her…

Still, for all he had let her into, she still found him as hard to read as ever. She still knew so little of him, and try as she might, she didn't fully understand him. No one really seemed to. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Vegeta truly understood himself.

The ring of the doorbell jarred her out of her musings. She whipped her head around instinctively to the clock, the towel flying off of her head. Four o'clock. Thank goodness it was just the food. She still had time. Before she reached the door, she glanced at the couch and stifled a laugh. The towel had landed on Vegeta's neck, making him look like he was in a barber's shop. She smiled and went to retrieve it. She had barely moved it when his hand whipped up and grabbed it. She jumped back with a yelp, fully expecting him to wake up. He only groaned and snuggled deeper into the cushions, holding the towel under his head like an extra pillow. Bulma gaped.

"Uhh, fine. Keep it," she breathed still a little surprised. The doorbell rang again, reminding her of the food. "Oops! Poor guys. Their arms must be breaking."

Ten minutes later, fifty-five enormous styro-foam boxes sat on the table. Bulma grinned. This was the best food in town and there was TONS of it! If this didn't get Vegeta off of her back for a while, nothing would. She glanced at the clock again and went back into her room to finish getting ready for her big night.

--

Vegeta stirred on the couch, his sleep finally beginning to wane. A sweet smell rose to his nostrils. He smiled sleepily and took a deep breath of it. He knew this scent well. It was the onna's vanilla shampoo mingling with the scent of her skin. Slowly his eyes opened and he saw the crumpled towel laying over the armrest. Still in the throes of his (for once) tranquil sleep, he took in the aroma again. He remembered this very same smell from the other day, when he "threatened" to bite her. It wasn't as if HE'D brought it up though. The last thing in this universe he wanted would be to mate with that wench.

Then, another scent, cut through the one wafting up from the towel. He smiled as his stomach croaked in response to it. "Onna!"

"What?" Bulma answered from the kitchen.

"Is that dinner?"

"Nope. It's breakfast. Of COURSE it's dinner!" She finished scooping the last of the food onto a big plate and admired her table spread. She'd managed to get ready with a bit of time to spare so she decided to serve out the food and get the trash out of the way. Satisfied, she stripped off her apron as Vegeta entered the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well, for once it smells-" He cut himself off and stared in absolute wonder. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the apparition before him to be some kind of dream. But he was very much awake, and he finished his sentence with the only word in his reeling mind. "Gorgeous."

Bulma's eyes widened and she glanced down at her dress. Vegeta's eyes swept over the silver length of the kimono-style gown that cupped her every curve like a lover's touch, diving to a deep neckline that showed just enough creamy skin to intrigue. The way the light hit it, it had to be satin. Bright silver thread pictured blooming orchards and cranes that seemed to take flight from the shimmering fabric. The sleeves were long and flared demurely at the wrists. Her blue silken hair was piled into a delicate style, a few flowing curls framing her face. She took a timid step towards him and he saw one perfect leg protrude from the high slit, one tiny foot in a silver shoe. She looked into his face, her rosebud lips curling into a shy smile. Vegeta's heart stopped.

"Really?" She asked quietly, happy that he'd think to compliment her. "I look okay?"

The question took him by surprise. Never before had she ever needed approval for anything she wore? Was she blind? Had HE always been blind?

"Don't be dense onna," he answered, no malice in his voice at all. "'Okay' doesn't describe a thing about you." To anyone else, what he said might have seemed another taunt of his, but not to Bulma. She knew what he really meant. 

"Uh, thank you," she said, not quite believing her ears. His manner was so sincere. She looked into his black eyes and saw the same foreign look she'd seen yesterday in the snow. She blushed hotly and tried to swallow past the thickness in her throat. It was then that she noticed that he was standing before her half-naked. His finely molded chest rose and fell rhythmically, almost brushing the soft material of her dress. She couldn't stop her eyes traveling down to the spandex hugging his lower region. What intrigued her the most was the rising bulge straining forward, threatening to brush her body. She soon found that she couldn't look away from it. Her chest throbbed with a heaviness she'd never felt before. It excited her, and it terrified her beyond reason. Summoning her deepest will, she lifted her eyes from him and took a small step away from his body. Silently, Vegeta thanked her for that. {Why the hell can't I control myself now?!}

"Uh, I hope that the, uh, dinner is good. Best food in town," she prattled nervously, gesturing to the table. She tried not to meet his eyes, which were still gazing appreciatively at her. "Um, I'm going out with Yamcha tonight. He's taking me dancing."

Vegeta stiffened at the sound of his name. Something burned in his chest and it made him cringe. "He doesn't deserve to escort you," he growled. Bulma opened her mouth to answer, but the doorbell silenced her. 

"Oh, that's for me. Well, bye Vegeta. And uh, take it easy tonight. It's supposed to get pretty cold," Bulma said as she turned to go. Vegeta gently caught her satin-clad arm and she raised her eyes to his. Funny, they seemed brighter to him tonight.

"You just watch yourself onna," he said as if telling a secret. "I don't like that mate of yours."

Bulma gave him a small grin and shook her head. "He's not my 'mate'." The doorbell rang again and she turned away exiting the room. Vegeta heard the creak of the door and the sharp whistle coming from the baka behind it. He heard Bulma's musical laugh and a shouted "bye Vegeta" before the door slammed shut again. 

'He's not my mate.' Her words echoed in his head. He grimaced and shook his head. If that was true, then why was she wasting her time? The onna could do SO much better than THAT little prick. That same burn entered his chest again, and he knew he couldn't dismiss it as hunger now. As much as he hated to admit it, it was jealousy. For the first time in his life, the Saiya-jin no Ouji was jealous of somebody who was a weakling. Unlike his envy towards Kakarrot, this was not a case of power. The case was the blue-haired onna this weakling escorted. An unspoken wish passed through his head; to dance again, just like back home. And to dance with her; to feel those curves crushed to him, to smell her hair all around him…

A growl escaped the throat of the aggravated Saiya-jin jarring him out of his brooding. Damn that wench! Damn her for making him get soft! He shouldn't be feeling this way! But just what was he feeling; this mixture of attraction, rage, jealousy and even lust…what the hell was it? It couldn't be love. He'd be damned before he'd let himself get that soft. 

###########8D- YAY! Chapter 4's DONE!!! Read and review! Chapter 5 coming very soon!!! 


	5. Secrets and Lies

After a VERY long hiatus, DAWN MOON makes her triumphant return to ! Here's Chapter Five. By far this was the hardest chapter to get down! For all B/Y shippers out there, there is some fluff. And for all anti-B/Y readers, it's only in this chapter, and that's all, I swear!

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns ALL of it! Except the plot...that's mine...ALL MINE!

Melting a Winter Heart  
Chapter Five: Secrets and Lies

The surf rushed over the white sand as a gentle peachy haze appeared on the eastern horizon. The two Chikyuu-jins sat on a soft dune, waiting for the beauty about to begin.

"Here it comes Bulma."

"Shh."

Yamcha nodded and pulled her closer to his side. The night had been perfect. They had dinner and danced for hours at Sakura Grove, the newest hotspot in town. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her perfect body against his as one song led to another. Her sweet fragrance floated around them as his fingers roamed the silky fabric of her dress.

After that, they'd strolled the frosty streets and admired the light displays. Along the way, Bulma got some "emergency" shopping done. "Strictly Christmas presents," she'd said, and yet she bought more goodies for herself than anyone, including the cute denim outfit she now wore. One present she bought was a very stylish, very expensive, designer label black leather jacket... for Vegeta. Just the thought of her buying presents for that guy almost spoiled his mood, but Bulma didn't notice. She insisted that everyone would be spoiled this Christmas, and all the while she kept this huge happy grin on her face, which wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't Vegeta she was talking about. Ally or not, he really detested that Saiya-jin.

After Bulma's card got a good workout, the pair caught the late showing of "Vagabond Lovers". A chick-flick, but he managed to get through it with no cracks. As a final surprise, Yamcha flew her to a beach in a warmer part of the world. For hours after that, they lay out on a blanket and gave each other long back rubs. His libido responded more than once to her expert hands over his tense muscles. He hoped tonight would bring more than just a good massage. In fact, he planned it to. He knew what did it for Bulma, and if he did it all just right...

"Look. There," Bulma whispered, pointing over the water. A golden glimmer adorned the horizon. Slowly, it grew to a rising crimson ball surrounded by the clearest blue sky. Pink, apricot and golden clouds crowned the ever- brightening firmament. "Oh, Kami. It's beautiful."

Yamcha grinned and pressed his hand into her firm hip. "Just like you," he murmured.

"Hmm, cliché, yet sweet," Bulma grinned and snuggled her blue head deeper into his shoulder.

The movement sent another wave of fragrance up to his nostrils. Damn she was so sexy! "And there's no one I'd rather share this with than you, baby," he murmured into her silky hair. Bulma hummed and nuzzled him. All this closeness was beginning to make him edgy, but he knew he had to bide his time, no matter how much it hurt.

Bulma loved this blissful feeling she got when she was with Yamcha. The night had been just scrumptious. The dinner, the dancing, the movie; she felt so good that she went on a shopping spree and bought presents for everyone, including Vegeta. She knew he'd look hot in that new jacket, a thought she didn't dare divulge to her boyfriend. He looked peeved enough that she had even bought it. But she didn't care. It was Christmas and EVERYONE would get a present: Even moody alien royalty.

Then the walk along this beautiful beach; No one she knew gave massages like Yamcha. It felt good to get all the "genius" kinks out of her shoulders. Stooping over that keyboard was awful, but what can you do when you have a brain like Bulma Briefs?

A squeeze on her waist brought her out of her reverie. She turned to Yamcha and smiled. He looked so handsome in the young light. His brown eyes were so warm and sweet. His jet-black hair looked so much nicer than his previous style, that silly mushroom cut. Now it was all spiked up. Kind of like Vegeta's...

No not quite. Yamcha's hair was jet black, much shorter and heavily gelled to achieve its look. Vegeta's hair looked black, but it was actually a dark chocolate brown and it somehow defied gravity all on its own. When wet, it reached the small of his back. She remembered seeing how long it was when he came back to Earth after looking for Gokou; when she saw him showering, his Grecian-perfect body visible through the marbled glass. She could still see that small dark spot where she supposed his tail used to be, right above his sculpted...

"Bulma?"

Bulma gasped, shocked out of her daydream. She blushed. "Yeah?" Why did she keep thinking about _him_? It just didn't feel fair to Yamcha.

He didn't seem to notice and reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "I sure had a great time with you."

Bulma grinned. "Me too. I daresay that was the very best date we've ever had." She looked into his eyes and saw something very familiar there. She knew that it would happen, and she wondered how he would go about it. He leaned into her, bringing one hand up to her pretty face.

"Let's make it unforgettable baby," Yamcha purred, stroking her cheek. Her eyes closed gently as he pulled her in for a long kiss. She sighed into his mouth and tangled her fingers into the loose hair at the nape of his neck. She loved this. She loved how tender he was.

With a grunt, Yamcha nipped her lower lip and she moaned. Gently, he pressed her down on her back. His fingers gently probed under the hem of her shirt, wishing he could peel the skimpy thing away right now. But he knew Bulma, and she would like it slow. But that didn't mean he couldn't appease himself in other ways. Disconnecting their lips, he ran a line of tiny kisses down her throat inching closer to the welcoming swell of her breasts.

Bulma's breath caught in her throat and she began to gasp quietly. The quick, barely their kisses were driving her crazy. Impulsively she grabbed his head and pulled him up to kiss her lips, staying only a moment to let her eyes trace his face. Then she saw them. Oh, those incredible eyes, coal-black, always on fire, whether a gentle smolder or an inferno. They looked at her with such passion. They always had, why didn't she see it this clearly before. Quickly she pulled him down to her lips, kissing him savagely. He moaned in surprise at her ardor, but sank deeply into the kiss nonetheless. Their mouths battled for a brief, incredible moment before he once again broke away to push his fingers under her shirt, slowly, teasingly lifting it.

"Unh...ohh..._Vegeta_," she gasped as his roughened hands scraped her soft stomach.

"What?"

The new voice broke the moment at once. Bulma's eyes snapped open. A different face hovered over hers. "Yamcha? What..."

"No, I'm asking," he snapped cutting her off. "You just gasped out..._his_ name. Why?"

Bulma stared blankly. Mentally she replayed the previous moment. She'd been on her back, being loved on by...wait. That hadn't been Vegeta at all. It had only been her and Yamcha the whole time. _Oh kuso. Oh KUSO!  
_  
"I-I'm sorry Yamcha. I, uh, I think we'd uh, better head back," she stammered, inwardly horrified at what she'd just done.

"You didn't answer me Bulma. Why did you say his name?" he asked, becoming increasingly agitated.

Bulma froze. She couldn't dance around an answer, but she had no answer for him; she had no idea herself. _Come on brain. Think!_ "Well, we've...been out all night and it's probably mid-morning back in Japan. I had just remembered that Vegeta has breakfast pretty early and he's probably bugging the entire staff about it. We'd better get back before they all quit," she babbled, unwilling to look at him. She felt so terrible, and terrified. What if he didn't believe her? She braced herself.

" Sigh Okay babe. Sorry I got upset. Let's go home."

Bulma smiled and sighed in relief quietly. Thankful, but still feeling very guilty, she went to him and let him pick her up. Her head was nestled into his chest so firmly that she didn't see the darkness in his eyes before they took off.

--

Vegeta snarled, letting a ki blast free to smash into the droid he was battling. Sweat poured off of him in rivers. As he paused to watch the droid explode, his muscles twitched involuntarily. He ignored it and began back flipping away from his opponent as it began to reassemble.

He'd been at this ever since the woman had left with her idiot boyfriend. Ever since those feelings he'd been harboring for months had finally been acknowledged. He'd spent hours in the GR pounding out his fury at his own weakness. If the woman were here, she'd probably say he'd kill himself at this pace. But then, why would she care? And why should he care? She was out with that baka weakling mate of hers!

_"He's not my mate..."_

Why did she tell him that? Did it have some hidden meaning? Didn't she want him for her mate? If she didn't it was obvious why; that poor excuse for a man was inferior to her in too many ways to count. But if that were true, why would she waste her time on him?

_"He's not my mate..."_

As he remembered her words, the droid sent an energy blast his way. Caught off guard he phased back about ten feet and put up his hands. The force of the ki blast sent him flying back. At the last second, he ground his feet into the floor, skidding until he stopped, not a foot before he would've slammed into the curved wall.

"No, I won't let it beat _me_!" He growled, focusing all his energy on the fiery ball in his hand. Such power! He raised his ki around him to keep his hands from blistering. He wanted it, the power he felt. He wanted it to be _his_! He _deserved_ it as the Saiya-jin no Ouji! With a primal yell, he let his ki explode around him, his light almost drowning out the green glow of the room. Suddenly, the ki ball vanished. Vegeta blinked as he felt something blazing under his skin. It spread through his hands, his arms and then filled his entire body with heat. He felt his heart rate double; his muscles tightened.

"Battle bot, assume stand-by mode..." his voice trailed away as he stared at his hands. They were twitching, burning. "What...the hell?" The absorbed power rippled under his muscles, threatening to explode. He could feel it pressing outward under his skin. Bracing himself against the burn, he willed the energy down. It fought hard against his control, trying to leave his body. _NO! I am the master of you! You are mine now!_ His mind roared as he began to growl against the pain. Involuntarily his aura flared up and spiked to a level he'd never felt. Finally, with a scream of power-induced rage, the blazing energy obediently rooted in his core to pulse in time with his heart.

Exhausted, Vegeta dropped to his knees. Sweat dripped off of his chin as he panted, trying to steady his heartbeat. Eventually, the adrenaline drained away and he slumped to the floor, spent. He could still feel the power, alive in his entire body, but gentle, like a sleeping giant. He'd never felt _anything_ like that before, not even from Kakarot. A smirk turned up his lips as he replayed that thought again. He was close, undeniably close to achieving his destiny.

Standing with some effort, he walked to the console and picked up the sack of senzu beans. After consuming the mystical legume, he looked at the digital clock. Seven thirty-five. Normally he would've just finished breakfast by now. At that thought, his belly croaked and he scowled. He hadn't eaten since that feast last night and he didn't like the thought of his stomach chewing on itself. With another grunt, he turned off the power and exited the GR.

He froze. Not literally, although it was certainly cold enough. But the weakling had just showed up with the onna. He ducked into the shadows beside the front bushes and masked his ki. Weakling or not, the baka had learned to sense ki all the same.

"I had a great time Yamcha. Sorry I cut it short, but you know that Saiya- jin."

_Not like you do,_ Yamcha thought bitterly. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about him now though. You go get some sleep."

_How dare that weakling presume to tell her to _forget_ about me_? Vegeta's mind snarled. He would've liked to give the Chikyuu-jin a good pounding, but he chose to stay hidden.

"Well, throwing together a little breakfast won't be too much time off my beauty rest," she answered, a smile in her voice. The Saiya-jin price smiled too. He wasn't afraid to admit silently that she needed no such sleep. To her yes, but no longer to himself, and it scared him a little.

"Right," Yamcha sighed, sounding very tired. "Well, I'm not skipping out on _my_ beauty sleep." At this Vegeta nearly choked on the laugh about to come up. _Kami knows he needs it! And some manly sleep would do him good too,_ he thought with a wicked grin. "See you later Bulma."

Bulma smiled and rose on her toes to kiss him. Vegeta gagged quietly. _Yuck._

"Bye Yamcha. I love you." Vegeta grimaced. _Double yuck._

"Me too," he answered, petting her hair one more time before she turned to go inside. Two pairs of eyes watched the door close behind her. Yamcha sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Vegeta cheered silently as it seemed the weakling was leaving. Before the celebration could continue, the baka ducked into the bushes.

Vegeta held his breath, smothering his ki further. The idiot wasn't more than three feet away from him. Why the hell was he in the bushes anyway? Then his sharp sense of smell caught it; arousal. It disgusted him, but he could tell the idiot was unsatisfied. _Triple yuck! Heh, looks like he hasn't been getting any._ For some reason, knowing the onna was untouched made him feel relieved.

With a loud sigh, Yamcha pulled out his cell phone. Vegeta never understood the Chikyuu-jins' obsession with communication. He could barely stand face-to-face conversation as it was. Unless it was with Bulma...

"Sorry Bulma," Yamcha whispered, holding the phone to his ear. Vegeta frowned and leaned forward, uncommonly curious about the weakling's comings and goings. He didn't like the feeling in his gut one bit. "Hello? Yeah it's me. Listen, I know it's early but...I need you. I know I've been scarce lately, but uh..." Pause. "Oh you too? Good, meet me at my place. I'll be there soon." Pause. Chuckle. "No, _you're_ so sexy. Nuh-uh. Okay bye." He hung up, dropped the phone in his pocket and blasted into the sky.

Vegeta stood rooted to his spot, aghast. No _way_ did he just hear that. How _dare_ he? And to _Bulma_! She didn't deserve that! Something began to boil in his blood. No way would he let that imbecile get away with this! With a snarl of outrage, Vegeta blasted off into the early morning sky. Nothing was easier than following the ki trail of a weakling. And the scent did help a little.

--

It was difficult to fly and mask his ki at the same time, but Vegeta was a man of many talents. He had to fly a considerable distance away from Yamcha to avoid detection, which didn't bother him in the least. Part of him wanted to put a hot beam through his quarry's lung right now. That would be fun. Watching him suffer for even the _possibility_ that the onna was suffering because of him. And yet another part of him wondered if Bulma knew what the idiot had been doing. That thought kept the weakling alive. But surely if she had known, she wouldn't still be with him.

Finally, Yamcha set down in front of his rather gaudy house. He smoothed his hands upward over his hair and brushed the wrinkles out of his dress shirt. Vegeta hovered over him, not daring to set his royal feet anywhere this pig-weakling stood. He stared down, wishing he could just toss a ki blast down there and end his miserable existence. But somehow, morbid curiosity won out and he just waited. As he watched, the baka strolled up to the door and waited. Almost immediately, a red sporty car roared up to his driveway. The door opened and Vegeta almost choked. Stepping out, wearing nothing but a frilly red and black teddy was _Bulma_! Of all people! How could it be; he'd watched her enter Capsule Corp. Then, an overwhelming scent permeated the air: perfume...and sex...and _men_. _Lots_ of them. Then he realized. It wasn't Bulma; it was that blue-haired bimbo that Baldy used to date. What was her name?

"Marron, baby," Yamcha growled, taking her into his arms.

"Hi Yamchy," the woman giggled as he bent to kiss her. Vegeta averted his eyes. He would _not_ play voyeur to those two twits slobbering all over each other's faces. "Let's go inside. Get comfy," Marron purred, and Vegeta risked another look. The slut had undone the idiot's pants and was leading him inside by his...

"Ulch...mmph," Vegeta clamped one hand over his mouth and sped off before he made any more noises. He didn't fly for long before he had to stop and retch into a nearby bush. The first wave stopped and he sat panting. Him... her... her _touching_ him... "Blaugh!" The second wave hit immediately. Finally he subsided and struggled to his feet. He had nothing more in his system and he was beginning to feel woozy. For the first time since following the fool, he felt the intensity of the cold around him. Now he really didn't feel like flying at top speeds when he was in this state. Disgusted and furious, but too nauseous to regard those emotions, he began the long, cold walk back.

--

Bulma lay on the couch, her tears finally spent. Since Yamcha left, she'd tried to make a little something to eat, but guilt at what she'd done had finally overwhelmed her and she collapsed in frustrated tears.

_Why_ had she gasped out Vegeta's name? _Why_ was it _his_ face, _his_ eyes she had seen in that moment? HOW did this happen? Surely she wasn't _that_ attracted to the Saiya-jin prince.

Or was she?

Bulma looked back over the many tries at her relationship with Yamcha. It had always been on again, off again, but she'd always been the one to end it. Because he couldn't focus on her, because his eyes had wandered, because, even when she was with him, she felt lonely. But now, this time around, it had seemed to be working. They missed a few dates, sure, but he'd been nearly perfect this time around.

_So if he's so perfect, why were you wishing it were Vegeta kissing you?  
_  
"I wasn't wishing!" She screamed at herself as she stalked into the living room. "I love Yamcha!"

_But you want Vegeta.  
_  
She screamed again and sank into the couch cushions, sobbing. She couldn't lie anymore; she _did_ want Vegeta. Ever since their snowball fight, she'd seen him in a different light, and in the days that followed, she'd found herself finding excuses to touch him, to be close to him. And it helped too that he seemed to be a little, keyword little, more gently disposed towards her. But it didn't matter what _she_ wanted; she was with Yamcha, and she would remain faithful to him. It was the least she could do for how she treated him earlier.

Now she sat, exhausted, hugging a throw pillow to her chest like a life preserver. Inside, she wondered if Yamcha thought she'd been cheating on him with Vegeta. No, he would've confronted her if he did. Still, what would this do to them? She wouldn't blame him if he wanted to end it right now.

A loud knock at the door startled her. She gasped and brushed a hand through her hair. Clearing her throat, she went to the door and looked out the peephole, praying for it to not be Yamcha for once. Outside stood Vegeta, looking a little worse for the wear. Quickly she opened her door to find him leaning heavily on the frame.

"Vegeta! You look terrible, are you alright?" she asked as she took in his very pale face, intense shivering and unsteady gait as he tried to walk inside. The first two steps were fine, but he proved to be much worse off as he dropped to his knees beside her. She cried out and knelt down to help him. "Oh my Kami, you're freezing! Where have you..." she stopped and wrinkled her nose when she smelled vomit on him. Obviously he wasn't well at all. With a sigh, she draped one of his thick arms over her shoulders and hauled him to his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to fuel you up, but I guess you'll listen to me about training too hard," she said as she helped him onto the couch. She pulled off his training shoes, and frowned at the muddy snow covering them. She tossed them aside and covered him with a thick blanket. "I'll get you something hot to drink. Be right back."

"Wait!" He suddenly gasped and grabbed her arm. She whirled around, not failing to notice the weakness of his grip. When_ anything_ seemed weak about the proud Saiya-jin prince, something was definitely wrong. Worry flooded her stomach.

"Just lie still okay. I promise I'll be right back," she assured him, rubbing his icy hand gently. Finally he let her go and closed his eyes, agitation clear on his brow. Bulma's heart thudded loudly in her chest. What the hell had happened?

--

THERE! Chapter Five is FINITO! Now I'm back on track! Expect the next chapter in a month or so. REVIEWS ARE AND WILL BE APPRECIATED!


	6. The Five Stages

A/N: You thought she had run dry…you thought she'd given up…_you thought wrong! _I'm BACK at last! And thank God! I was beginning to think this would never work! Hopefully this pans out right, because this chapter has had MANY scenarios and I finally found one that flows. I hope. I'll let y'all decide.

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.

-

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Six: The Five Stages

-

Bulma returned from the kitchen with a cup of hot herbal tea and knelt beside the couch where Vegeta lay. His face was turned away from her, one hand rested on his aching stomach.

"Uh, Vegeta?" He didn't respond. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Finally, he turned his face towards her. His brows were still knitted in discomfort, but a little color had returned to his face.

"Here…some tea. It might help the stomachache." He nodded a silent thanks and accepted the steaming drink. "I have a senzu with me too. I don't know if it helps illnesses, but then again, I didn't know Saiya-jins got sick."

"I am not ill onna," he mumbled, finishing off the tea. With that statement, he seemed to sink further into the cushions. Bulma smiled a little at his stubborn pride.

"Vegeta, you could barely stand up when you came in and I could smell…uh, that you got sick," she said with a little discomfort.

He quickly sat up and looked her in the face. "I am not sick!" He shouted, nearly slamming the mug down on the table. She flinched a little and Vegeta checked himself immediately. She was, after all, only trying to help. He held up a hand, eyes on the floor. "I am not sick onna," he said again, gently. "Just…sickened." Vegeta's hands suddenly became very fascinating to him. The images of that fool and his whore assaulted his brain and he clenched them into fists, seeing their scrawny necks in his grasp...

Bulma sensed his growing anger and stepped away from him. "Uhh…what about?" she asked in a small voice. Vegeta heard the apprehension and sighed heavily, trying to calm himself. This proud, pretty Chikkyu-jin would be hurt enough without him frightening her as well.

He took a deep breath and sat up more fully. He opened his mouth…and closed it again. The Saiya-jin prince had a hard time remembering the last time he was speechless. He almost considered not saying anything. But unfortunately this woman could read him like a damned book. She would know he was hiding something.

"Vegeta?"

Her inquisitive voice snapped him out of his momentary trouble. He faced her and tried again.

"Onna, I have something very…important…uh, distressing…no…"

"What?" Normally, she would have been very amused with his inability to speak. In fact she would've taken great pleasure in mocking it. But something really seemed to be troubling him, so she let it go and sat next to him. "Vegeta?"

"I'm… I apologize onna. This isn't easy to say."

"That's okay. Don't worry about how it sounds. Get it off your chest," she said, hoping she could help whatever he had to say come out a little easier.

Vegeta took one more deep breath and set his mind against his hesitation. "Okay. Well, I followed your…'boyfriend' home after he left you," he ventured. _Left you in every sense,_ crossed his mind, but he wanted to get to the point of this uncomfortable topic fast.

"You followed…Yamcha? Why did you…were you spying on us?" she accused, raising a thin blue brow in annoyance. Vegeta averted his eyes for a moment. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"Yes, I was, but that is not important. After you went inside, he called some whore on his cellular phone and went off to meet her. I uh…witnessed a small enough portion of their courtship that resulted in…the um…" Vegeta cringed, humiliated at the state he now realized she found him in, "the way I appeared at the door. It seems he's done this before from what I listened to. I just thought you should hear about it before you found out by yourself."

There he said it. She knew now. He mentally braced himself for the very, very loud outburst from her. Inwardly, he grinned at the thought of the weakling's scarred face when she confronted him. Chances were he'd end up with a lot _more_ scars when she was through with him.

The outburst didn't come.

Vegeta blinked. He looked at Bulma. She was staring at him, her large blue eyes absolutely boring through his. Her mouth was slack and her eyebrows pulled in slightly as she read his eyes. He could've squirmed under her close scrutiny, but princes, and certainly Saiya-jins, do not squirm.

"How could you?"

But they do jump. And Vegeta did when he heard her response. Had she _heard_ him? "Wha-"

Bulma stood and looked down at him, her eyes sharp like blue steel. "How could you say something like that!" She shouted, resentment thick in her voice. Vegeta jumped to his feet, on the defensive.

"Because it's true onna!" He shouted back just as loudly.

"I mean jeez Vegeta! I thought we were on track, you and me! I thought I could at least trust you, and then you come out with this incredible lie!" Bulma fumed, absolutely livid.

"I am not lying onna!" He growled. He took a slow, dangerous step towards her. "I am a Saiya-jin and above all the Prince of All Saiya-jins!"

"And that means what to me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vegeta felt his blood stirring hot under his skin. "That ought to mean that, unlike your false mate, I have some semblance of honor about you! He's cheating on you!"

"He is _not_ my mate, dammit!" She yelled, loud enough to make his fine ears ring. "But he is my boyfriend, and I trust him! He would never do something like that, he loves me!"

"Like hell he does! He's betrayed you! If what he's done is a token of his 'love' then you're truly pathetic!"

Bulma gaped, and laughed incredulously. "_I'm_ pathetic! At least I don't have to make up outrageous lies just to-"

"To _what!_" Vegeta barked, shutting her up immediately. She looked shocked but still furious. "Tell me onna. What would I have to gain by lying to you?" he challenged

Bulma was silent. She didn't exactly know how she was going to finish her accusation. She frowned deeply. What _would _he have to gain by lying about Yamcha cheating on her?

Nothing. She knew deep down that was true. But it couldn't, _couldn't _be! It wasn't true. Yamcha loved her.

"Never mind that," she muttered, turning away from him. "For all I know, you're just trying to make my life miserable…or score points with me by thinking you're being 'noble.'"

Vegeta bristled. "Score points…what the hell are you thinking onna! You think I'd hurt you like that if I wanted you!"

_Where…the hell…did **that** come from?_ He reeled inwardly. Had she caught that? What _was _that?

"Maybe!" She whirled around, her long blue hair a flurry, adding to her stormy demeanor. "Maybe that's how you aliens operate! Is that it? Do you just get off on causing pain!" She screamed, feeling her eyes sting. No! He would _not_ see her cry!

"Onna!" He called as she ran out of the living room and down the corridor to her room. He ran after her. "Wait! Onna!" He was too late to stop her from slamming the door in his face.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, her voice already strained with tears. Vegeta thought about going in to finish their fight, but he knew at this state he was in, he might do more than yell at her.

"Fine! I'm going to train!"

"Fine! Go blow yourself up! Go! Just leave me alone!"

"You got it onna!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall next to her doorframe. Good. That felt good. Anger was good. Anger would make him the Legendary. Damn that blue-haired onna and her fuck-around boyfriend for making him lose his focus. With that he stomped out of the house and filled his mind with images of himself attaining his destiny, just as he'd always intended.

-

Inside her room, Bulma waited until she heard the whine of the GR start up before burying her face into her pillow, sobbing loudly.

Why? Why would he do that to her? She thought they were friends, or something close to that. How could he?

"Noble! Honor! BULLSHIT!" She screamed, pounding the pillow as hard as his words had pounded her.

_"…I have some semblance of honor about you!" _

What? She picked her head up from the pillow, still sniffling. He said that? She had heard him right, hadn't she? Not just honor, honor about…her? What was that supposed to mean?

_"You think I'd hurt you like that if I wanted you!"_

Whoa! She hadn't caught that before; she'd been too angry. Was he saying he had feelings for her? Or was it just and outburst? When had everything in her life gone insane?

This had been going on for too long. She'd felt this unexplainable connection with Vegeta ever since Namek's explosion. Everywhere she was, he seemed to be in her thoughts. After a while, she found herself understanding, even tolerating, his moods, rants, and power-struggles with Gokou. She saw him as a wounded prince from a lost race who was trying to reclaim his former glory. He was really something.

"But I'm with Yamcha!" She growled, absolutely frustrated with this whole situation. "I can't be falling for Vegeta!"

Immediately she clapped her hands over her mouth, terrified. No _way_ that had just come out of her! Falling for Vegeta! Sure it was true, he was physically attractive and intelligent and unbelievably sexy and….oh shit.

"I am. I can't help it," she admitted miserably, burying her head in the pillow again. But there was one thing that kept her from Vegeta helped her hold on to Yamcha; that lie Vegeta had just told. It _had_ to be a lie. "Yamcha…I'm sorry. I'll fix this. I promise," she vowed quietly. She'd make it better, she had to. And damn the feelings she felt in her heart.

-

Vegeta rose from the cold metal floor of the GR, every muscle in his body berating him and praising him at the same time. He had gone the whole morning training without a break, feeling his strength peaking once again. But every time he felt a breakthrough coming, the woman's fair, sad face appeared before him and obliterated his focus. He tried pushing the memory of her cheating clod to the back of his mind, but her accusations and unwillingness to believe him kept returning to the front. On the plus side, a nice visual was created when he thought of enemies to crush; that brainless, snivelingweakling Yamcha.

NO! He was not supposed to be protective towards that woman! She meant nothing to him! Nothing mattered but achieving his rightful place as Prince of All Saiya-jins!

Then what was that alien throb in his gut when he thought of how devastated she would be when she accepted the truth? That thought made him shake his head, trying to clear Bulma from his mind. Damn that woman was stubborn, even as a thought in his brain.

Limping to the console, he powered the GR down and grabbed a towel. As he wiped sweat from his face and neck, a soft, barely perceptible hum reached his ears. Hie looked out of one of the round windows and saw Bulma's hovercar rise slowly off of the drive way. He didn't need to ask where, he knew where she was headed. Her freshly made-up face and hair told him that much.

"No way onna!" Vegeta bellowed, his obvious anger not fazing the stubborn woman. "You can't be serious!"

"Shut up Vegeta!" She yelled back as she jerked on the accelerator lever. The engine roared and took off down the street. Vegeta blasted off after her, easily catching up.

"Did you hear one word I had said you thick Chikkyu-jin!"

"Yeah, I heard a hell of a lot of jealousy coming out of you, that's what I heard!" She sneered, trying to yell at him and keep looking ahead at the same time.

"Why in hell would I be jealous of that loser? I see nothing he has that I don't!" Vegeta heard the words he spoke and knew he couldn't take them back. Strangely he didn't care, he was just so pissed off.

"He's got me!"

"Please woman, he doesn't want you, and that means he doesn't have you!"

"Well, you certainly don't! I thought we were friends, but we're not, and somehow I don't care! As far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell!" She screamed and slammed her foot on the gas, trying to speed off before he saw her crying.

Vegeta stopped in midair and watched the car disappear. Something like a stone was settling in his stomach. Not just at the surprising sting of her words, but at the thought of what she'd find when she got to that place.

-

Bulma screeched through the air, her blue eyes blurry and sore from tears. Damn that Vegeta! Why couldn't he just leave her alone about Yamcha? Why did he have to work his way into her brain like he did? And that thing about "having her."

She flipped the auto-pilot switch and sat back in her seat, rubbing her throbbing temples. Deep down, she knew it was partly true. Unwittingly or not, that Saiya-jin Prince owned a part of her. This intense fascination she had for him had steadily swayed her from her once solid commitment to her long-time boyfriend.

She pulled over with a sigh and set the hovercar down. It didn't matter. After that stunt Vegeta pulled, she knew it would be easier for her to forget him and focus on Yamcha. Vegeta had finally shown his true colors. She'd surely gotten him completely out of her system now.

_Bull, _her mind's annoying little voice whispered.

"Shut up," Bulma muttered, checking her face in the vanity mirror. As she flipped it up, she saw something that cut her open inside.

A huge, red, very familiar eyesore of a car sitting behind Yamcha's Jeep in his driveway.

For many minutes, she sat there gaping like a fish at the very large piece of proof just sitting there in plain sight. "No…" she whispered, her stomach beginning to blaze and twist within her. "No!"

She leapt out of the car and ran for the door. Not bothering to knock or ring, she wrenched at the doorknob and pushed the door open. The resounding slam crashed through the house as it struck the wall. A blast of cold air wind threw itself into the entryway.

Nothing Vegeta could've said would've prepared her for this moment.

At the sound of the door, two barely clad people sprang up from the plush couch. A woman Bulma recognized, and a man she realized she no longer knew.

"What the hell Yamchy," Marron pouted, readjusting the slipping straps on her outfit. "You said we'd be alone all day." Her blue hair was tousled and there were red marks all over her chest and neck. Bulma bristled as she felt her eyes burn through Yamcha, who stood gaping in horror as he tried to pull up his pants and walk at the same time.

"Bulma…" he began as he came closer to her.

"Don't," she hissed, her voice freezing him in place. The same marks mottled his neck, ringed with glossy crimson lipstick. She didn't care to assess the rest of his person; she didn't need to.

"Oh, I remember you!" Marron smiled in her dizzy way. Bulma glared at her.

"Yeah me too," she answered venomously, turning her angry eyes back to Yamcha, who stood stuttering over some kind of excuse. "I'm done here. Enjoy." With that, she turned on her heel and stepped back into the cold, gray air.

"Bulma wait!" Yamcha called after her, tripping as he pulled on a pair of shoes.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, not looking back. "I don't give a fuck about what you have to say!"

"Please, just hear my side!" He pleaded.

"What side!" She turned on him, her teary eyes slicing through his. "Vegeta tried to tell me! I didn't believe him, but it's true! You cheated on me! That's all there is!"

"Don't act so wounded Bulma, you're not the innocent one this time!"

Something snapped inside Bulma, damming up her tears again. "Well, if there's a 'this time' there must've been a 'that time', _right_!" She spat. "And what do you mean I'm not innocent?"

"I only did to you what you did to me!" He shouted, "You have no room to talk!"

Bulma gaped. Was he serious?

"First, there is NO way you are blaming this on me! Second , I NEVER cheated on you Yamcha! There has NEVER been anyone else in the picture!"

"Oh please Bulma! You gasped out _his_ name when we were about to make love!"

She gasped, almost coughing the chilly air again. Was that why? Why he'd gone to _her_? Her stomach suddenly felt like ice, freezing the very blood in her veins.

"I…I have to get out of here. I have to go home," she muttered. Shocked out of her mind, she got into her hovercar, her shaking hands barely starting the ignition. She didn't even hear Yamcha's calls to her as the auto-pilot flew back her home.

-

Vegeta grunted as he pushed the refrigerator shut with his foot. Plopping down into a chair, he began randomly selecting food and shoveling it down.

He was still a little wounded by the onna's words. He actually enjoyed their new friendship; verbal spats especially. But perhaps it was best for him not to have close ties while preparing for the androids. Or at all.

His gut grumbled at that particular thought, though he blamed it on his hunger.

He nearly fell out of his seat when the front door hit the wall. Jumping up, he turned to face whomever was entering.

He barely recognized her as she stumbled in, her slender arms wrapped around her waist. "Bulma?"

He began to approach her, but she shrank from his impending touch.

"Don't touch me," she whispered sharply. Blindly, she moved down the hall to her room. Vegeta followed her, not too closely.

"What happened?" he asked, out of a foreign concern he dismissed as curiosity. He received no answer as she disappeared into her room, shutting the door softly. He waited for…he didn't know what. Sobbing, screaming, glass breaking…

Nothing. Silence.

Vegeta backed away from the door, something strange gnawing at his stomach. He knew it wasn't hunger this time. He turned to go to the kitchen again, glancing back at her closed door as black clouds rolled in the distant sky.

-

I-I-I-I can't believe it…I DID IT! I updated! Aren't you thrilled! Elated! Itching to review! If so, please click the nice reviewing button. Please!


	7. When The Weather Changed

Dawn: Konichiwa! That's all… With all the waiting and waiting I've put you through, you deserve to go ahead and read.

Disclaimer: I own the poem "When the Weather Changed", but nothing else. Dratz. The late great Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and its characters.

--

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Seven: When the Weather Changed

--

The raindrops drummed on the curved windows, joining each other to skate down the glass. Outside, the entire atmosphere seemed to be colored blue-black with the storm. Vegeta gazed steadily out the glass, his perpetual scowl on. He usually liked storms, when they were wild and dark. Why did it have to rain now, during his training time? Bulma said she had found a way to make it more weather-resistant, but he hadn't seen her enter the lab, or exit her room for the past two days. Reminded of her previous quarrels about him electrocuting himself, he once again conceded to waiting out a storm.

Sigh.

Vegeta ground his teeth and growled. That was the third sigh coming from her room in the last five minutes! Bad break-up or not, he couldn't STAND her whining. It was beneath her either way.

"Onna! Will you stop that pitiful WHINING? You're driving me insane!"

No answer. Vegeta frowned. Normally, that would have pissed off the short-fused Chikyuu-jin and sent her after him. Silence from that woman could NOT be good.

Then the prince got his answer, and it nearly made him snap.

Sigh.

With a flurry of sputtering curses and snarls, he stalked purposefully toward the onna's room. When he reached the door he raised his fist to give it a good pounding.

"Come on in Vegeta."

Her melancholy voice stopped his knock a second before his fist hit the door. Freezing in mid-air, Vegeta frowned at the door. How had she known he was coming? He didn't really wish to ponder this, only to get her to stop sulking. He grasped the knob and turned it, opening the door.

The sight that met his eyes puzzled him to no end.

Bulma sat at her desk, which wasn't an unusual sight. She was always bent over some kind of new problem or theory trying to pick it apart and make it work. But this time, she looked different. Usually he found her leaning intently over the papers with that "I'm-a-genius-don't-bother-bothering-me" look in her eyes. Instead, she was leaning her chin into her left hand, tangling her fingers into her long turquoise hair. It was then he saw what she was wearing. The short white silk robe he saw her wearing the night before. He was just exiting the GR when he looked up to the house. She'd been standing on her balcony, leaning on her folded arms, her tear-filled eyes to the sky. His sharp eyes caught the reflection of the stars in them and he remembered how the tiny robe glowed almost blue in the moonlight.

He shook himself to regain his composure. Now was not the time. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled at her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded. "For the last two days you've been sitting in this room sulking and whining! If you have any time at all, it should be spent upgrading this piece of junk!" Thus saying, he tossed the capsulated GR to her. It bounced off of her shoulder and silently hit the floor. She didn't say a word. She didn't flinch or even raise her head. Now Vegeta was really disturbed. This wasn't her normal "pity party" as it was called on this planet.

Finally Bulma turned her head and looked at him. Vegeta almost stepped back in alarm. Her face, always fashionably pale, was white and drawn, as if she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes had lost their fire and now resembled dull blue discs of plastic. Vegeta's scowl softened involuntarily. He'd never seen the onna so miserable and pathetic looking. Her pink lips shivered almost imperceptibly.

Almost.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I just got…sidetracked," she sighed, leaning down to pick up the capsule. She placed it in her pocket and faced him again. "I'll get to it as soon as I can."

In the silence that followed her reply, Vegeta was certain he could've heard the tiniest pin on the planet fall on the carpet. He'd fully expected her to snap at him and rise up to fight with him. Never in all the months he'd known this Chikyuu-jin had she ever been this docile. He might never admit it, but her response, or lack of one, actually scared him a little. When he saw her blue eyes blazing and her supple cheeks apple red with anger, those were the times he truly admired her.

_Not now_, his mind chastised. He shook his head and tried to glare at her again. "Well, good. See that you do." He turned to go but some invisible force stayed his steps. He looked over his shoulder at her again. She had turned back to the paper she'd been scribbling on. He saw that she'd scratched out much of what she'd written, but there was still a large portion of readable script. Giving into his mild curiosity, he inched closer to her. Craning his neck to look over her shoulder, he stole a look at what she'd written.

_When the Weather Changed_

Slowly, Bulma slid her hand over the paper and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes, though still clouded, now showed a tiny spark of annoyance. Vegeta smiled inwardly. The onna never could fully hide her emotions.

"Curiosity killed the cat Vegeta," she said, her voice low, hoarse and sad. A shudder passed through the prince's body, but whether in uneasiness from her tone or in the wake of how her voice just sounded he couldn't tell.

"I'm no cat onna. I just would like to know what is so important that the blasted capsule is still in your pocket. What in Kami's name is your problem today?" he demanded, doing his best not to show how incredibly baffled and disappointed he was at her lack of fire.

Bulma didn't say a word and all annoyance disappeared from her eyes. Vegeta paled when nothing replaced the emotion in those blue eyes. They moved away from him and looked out the window. Vegeta followed her gaze. The darkness in the sky had deepened since he last checked and the rain pelting the windows sounded like pebbles on concrete. He glanced back at Bulma and was relieved when he saw her face relax into sadness. Not the emotion he was looking for, but it was better than nothing, he knew that.

"The rain," she murmured, her voice soft and deep. "Sometimes it gives me the blues. It's been like this all day."

"You or the rain?" he asked, smiling smugly when he thought of how his sarcasm made her beautiful eyes ignite.

She turned her eyes away from the gloom outside the glass panes and back to his. He felt the blood drain from his face.

Nothing. Just empty, fathomless blue.

"Both," she intoned and the Saiya-jin prince felt his heart drop like a stone. "I know I should be working, but I…I can't get started." She let free another sigh and turned to her paper.

"So you're doing what? Sitting there scribbling nonsense?" He asked, forcing a smirk. That was the ticket, insulting her hobbies. That would surely get a rise out of her.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so," she said dully, flicking her pen aside. She didn't see the look of utter shock on Vegeta's face. If she were in a better state of mind, no doubt she would've jumped for joy at actually shocking the proud prince.

Then a feeling of helplessness seized him and he stepped forward. Things were not right and he needed to find out why. "Onna, there is no way that a stupid change in the weather could make you act like this. Now spill it. What's this really about?"

A shiver passed through her body and she pulled her legs into her chest. "Nothing."

Vegeta's patience began to fray as he heard the stifling amount of self-pity in her voice. It was then that he noticed an untouched sandwich sitting on a paper towel on the desk. The lettuce had wilted sadly and from where he was, Vegeta could smell how stale the bread had gotten. He eyed her seriously. "Bull. I don't buy that onna. I refuse to leave this room until you tell me what's wrong."

"What do you think is wrong Vegeta?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm asking you!" All at once, he grabbed her chair, swiveling it around to face him. She didn't startle or gasp which only served to anger him further. His hands landed on her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. He shook her as gently as he could. With how angry he felt at the moment he could easily hurt her. "Don't do this to me onna! I don't scare easy, but seeing you like this…you are not yourself! You haven't slept, or eaten, or left this Kami-forsaken room for two days! If this is about that stupid ex of yours, he's not worth this! Look what he's done! The Bulma I know isn't this dumb docile creature sitting here! She wouldn't let anyone or anything do this to her! Now come on!" He growled, shaking her again. "I want some kind of response from you! Yell at me, bitch at me, hell you can CRY for all I care! If you're mad at me FINE! You want to hit me, HIT ME! DO SOMETHING!" He didn't notice his voice getting shaky, but he felt the stinging behind his black eyes. No, no, no! He _wouldn't_ cry in front of her!

For a moment, it seemed that he was actually getting through to her. Her blue eyes gave a spark for a split second, then she let her head drop limply onto her chest.

Silence.

He eyed her steadily. He felt her drawing into herself again. Finally, a shiver passed through her again and she looked up at him. Vegeta felt his heart skip. Her eyes had glossed over, the purest sadness he could fathom deepening their cerulean hue. He could've drowned in them at that moment, but her loud sob interrupted him. Before he could form another thought, she'd thrown herself into him, weeping loudly. His utter surprise caught him off balance and they both fell to the floor. Her silk-clad arms twined around his trim waist and squeezed tightly, nearly enough to hurt. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her, totally at a loss at how to comfort anyone. He was inwardly glad she was sobbing so loudly so she couldn't hear the rapid pounding of his heart.

"Why! Why, why, WHY did this happen!" She screamed, loudly enough to make Vegeta's sensitive ears ring. He didn't care. "I loved him and he betrayed me! How could he? How could he!" She squeezed him tighter, pinching his tough skin and hard muscle. He didn't care. "And... How could _I?_ Look what I've done! I'm so stupid! It's all my fault!"

Now he cared.

"Stop it!" He growled, pulling her to her feet. He looked fiercely into her now overflowing eyes. She was scared, sorrowful, surprised, but completely silent aside from her hitching sobs. "Never let me hear you say that again! You are _not _stupid and you are _not _at fault here! The stupid one is that scar-faced, waste of oxygen who cheated on _you_! That idiot used your trust to seek his own pleasure! I told you he didn't deserve you, and I hold to that!" He was so incensed that he didn't notice how hard he was gripping her arms. Finally she let out a cry and pried herself loose of his hands.

"Oh yes! Rub it in! You were right, oh mighty prince!" She sneered, tears still dripping down her cheeks. "Well, go ahead! Gloat away! You've proven how all-knowing you are and shamed the poor stupid Chikyuu-jin!"

"I told you not to say that again! And this isn't about who was right!" He yelled back, wondering how this "comfort session" had turned into a fight. "I'm not about to shame you or laugh at you! I was trying to help!"

"How? By showing me what a big fuck up I am! Why did you have to tell me anyway? I was happy with Yamcha!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it again, but there was no playfulness in his face this time. He stared at her, disbelieving what she'd said.

"You would rather have not known? You would've had me not tell you, and then walked in on them anyway?" Silence from Bulma. "Onna, you would've found out eventually, and it would've hurt a hell of a lot more." Vegeta gazed at her, taking in the wreck the weakling had made his fiery-spirited onna into. His clenched fists began to shake with fury. "Kami, look at you! I just want to kill him for what he did!"

Bulma flew at him and grabbed his collar in both hands. "Don't you dare Vegeta! If you hurt him I'll...I...never mind!" At a loss, she shoved him away and turned her back on him. "You don't understand and you don't care!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why do you think I'm here?" He didn't let her get far and stepped forward, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "But as for not understanding, you're right. I don't see why you're so bent on defending him after what he did!"

"Because he thought...he thought…_I_ had cheated on _him_," she muttered, dropping her head.

"Had you?" he asked, knowing the answer already. He'd have smelled another man's scent on her if she had. No, Bulma didn't have it in her to cheat.

"No, but-"

"No 'buts' then. It doesn't matter what he _thought_. He didn't have the honor, or the balls for that matter, to confront you about his suspicions, and that makes _him_ the fuck up."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He was about to answer her when she whirled to face him, her eyes blazing into his. "WHY!" She screamed, angry once again. "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? He might've come to me himself if you'd given him time!" All at once, she began pounding her fists on Vegeta's rock hard chest. "Damn it! _Damn it_! DAMN IT!" Vegeta would never admit it, but he could feel some pain. Not his own; it was her heartache and he could feel with every hit to his chest. He was actually surprised that she was that strong.

Her attacks became wilder and he heard one of her hands connect with her face, leaving a light red welt on her cheek. "All right, that's enough!" He ordered, trying to grab her hands as she flailed them about. "Stop it! STOP! Stubborn onna you're going to hurt yourself!" He shouted as he finally got a grip on her hands.

"Let go! Let go of me!" She screamed struggling to break free. Vegeta held firm.

"No! I'm not about to let you do this to yourself!"

"What do you care! You don't care!"

"_I care_!" Vegeta yelled, pulling her hands to his sides to avoid her strikes. This move caused her to lurch forward and lean against his chest.

Bulma stared at him, the angry fire in her eyes disappearing rapidly. Did she just hear him right? She expected him to run, but he just loosened his grip on her hands, barely holding her fingertips in his.

"I care onna. And don't ask me why, because I don't know. And don't read it the wrong way either; you've been through enough. Please believe me, I never, ever wanted to see you like this… And I never want to see this again… _He_ hurt you… don't hurt yourself over this."

Bulma looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find something, anything that she could hold onto. Then she saw, deep in the recesses of his black eyes, a level of concern that she never expected from the Saiya-jin prince.

"I...he...I just...I'm alone. I feel so alone," she whispered brokenly, putting her face into her hands, not caring that she was crying so openly in front of him.

Vegeta watched her cry, not caring about the barriers her tears were steadily breaking. In the many months he'd lived with her, he'd grown quite protective of her. He wouldn't let her wallow like this because of some idiot Chikyuu-jin fop who broke her heart. A heart that he felt never deserved that kind of treatment.

Gently, he moved his hands up to her and drew them away from her face. Her fingers naturally curled around his for a moment and she made no move to protest. Almost tenderly, he replaced her hands with his own, turning her face to look at him. She gazed into his eyes, letting him see her pain. Raw and candid as it was, he didn't shy away. Whatever his princely pride would get in the way of, it would not stop him from helping this now fragile woman become strong once again.

"You are not alone Bulma," was all he said. He drew her closer to him, letting his arms fold around her. He waited for her response.

For a moment, she just stood still, willing her barriers to come up again. They wouldn't. She sniffled and leaned further into him, crying softly. Giving in at last to a past urge, Vegeta brought one hand up to the mane of blue hair and began stroking through it gingerly. Silk. It was like silk. Just as he always imagined.

For the first time since the break-up, Bulma felt the silence wasn't stifling anymore. He was there...for her. In a hundred years, she would never have expected this from Vegeta. She wondered if...but now wasn't the time. At last, she was in his arms; a want she knew was always there was now fulfilled. Of course this was an entirely different scenario, but it didn't matter. They were his arms, the cords of steely muscle relaxed into a warm strong embrace. His fingers were combing through her hair, like she had dreamed he would. She let him hold her for long minutes, reveling in this possibly once-in-a-lifetime moment.

Finally, she pulled away and looked at the floor. Vegeta sensed no retreat and looked at her, the locks of pearly aqua falling softly over her shoulders. His hands tingled as he remembered their softness moments ago.

"Vegeta..."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. A shy smile appeared on her lips. "I'm hungry."

Vegeta dropped his head and chuckled heartily. Bulma gave him a mock glare, but waited until his laughter had subsided. "Onna, that's usually my line," he said with a rakish grin. Bulma snorted and shook her head.

"Well I am," she defended, sitting gracelessly on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. "As you pointed out, I haven't eaten for a while."

Vegeta looked at her, eyes traveling all over her face. Her cheeks had their color again and her eyes twinkled with the smile that hid behind her pout.

"And you'll eat?" he asked seriously, jerking his head at the uneaten sandwich. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "And sleep?" She nodded again, feeling the tiredness in her body for the first time in days. "Good." Without another word, he swept out of the room.

As he walked through the hallway, he replayed the many "moments" in that room. Moments that he was sure his pride would berate him for tomorrow. Moments where all those foreign feelings began to stir again and intensify. However, he pushed those thoughts into the very large "Ponder Later" pile in his head. He'd reached the kitchen, so he set to work on putting something together for her. Normally this would seem beneath him, but it felt natural to care for her. Because he did. He still didn't quite know the extent of what he felt for her though.

_One more for the "Ponder Later" pile,_ he thought. Finished with the sandwich and a small pile of salad, he put them on a tray with a glass of water. Walking back, he hoped he wouldn't find her in another slump. He opened the door.

Well, it was a slump, but not the kind he had feared. Bulma, sound asleep, her head resting on the paper she'd been writing on, pen still clutched in her hand on the desk. Stifling a laugh at the obviously uncomfortable position, he set the tray down and went to her, gently extricating the pen from her grip. Without effort, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She smiled and gave a soft peaceful moan as he draped the comforter over her, shifting further into the warm softness. Vegeta let his eyes stay on her sleeping form for many minutes before he let free a soft chuckle and picked up the sandwich from the tray.

"Shame to waste," he said to himself before taking a large bite out of it. It was then that he saw the lines of verse hastily scribbled onto the paper. Setting the sandwich down again, he picked up the paper and let his eyes take in the words.

He about choked on the mouthful of bread and meat.

_I could feel the breeze_

_Wafting the warmth of the day_

_The day you came into my life_

_Sweet as summer fields_

_But I was there when the weather changed_

_And the sun played hide-and-seek_

_And the sky boiled in coal black shrouds_

_Shedding its cloak of baby blue_

_And again the breeze blew _

_And I felt the chill of the storm_

_You walked in, then you walked out_

_And left me to weep the rain_

_Again I was there when the weather changed_

_When a true sun melted the cold night_

_He took my hand, turned my face to the sky_

_To see the sunrise blush as deep as I _

_Once more the breeze blew_

_And the sun shone in my heart _

_Now memories of pain vanish like mist_

_And if I weep, I weep not for you_

_--To the_ boy _who broke my heart, and the _man_ who picked up the pieces._

Vegeta's heart did a double skip and he let the paper float down onto the desk. He turned his head to look at the sleeping woman who'd penned those words and something in him began to pulse with panic. Quickly he exited the room and closed the door behind him. Once alone, he began to breathe heavily and quickly.

What was happening? _She _cared…and _he_ cared…but he knew this went beyond merely caring for her well-being. What was it then? Dammit, he wished he knew just what was going on with himself; with the way he was feeling right now.

Reluctantly, Vegeta knew he had to find out now if he ever hoped to focus on his training. And he only knew of one person who could, or _would_ help him.

Kami, he never thought he'd get this low before. With a groan of frustration, he exited the compound and blasted off into the stormy night.

Well, there ya go! If Veggie seemed OOC, tough, cuz I think he might've done that.

For those who wonder, Bulma was not really that torn up about Yamcha, she was really upset because she felt like she'd been unfaithful in a relationship. No, I don't think Bulma would've been so upset if it was JUST Yamcha, she'd be spittin' nails!

Whom will Vegeta go to for help? Will he find the answers he needs? Will Yamcha survive this story? Find out all that and more...uh, soon! Very soon!


	8. Revelations, Resolutions, and Such

A/N: Okay, here we go. Another exciting chapter! Well, I hope you find it exciting. It's uh, up to you. Be nice!

Disclaimer: This is the song that doesn't end…yes it goes on and on my friend… alright I'm done.

--

Melting a Winter Heart

Chapter Eight: Revelations, Resolutions and Such

--

Rain on his shoulders, Vegeta landed in front of Kakarrot's dwelling. A pit formed in his stomach and he winced. Why oh _why_ did _Kakarrot_ have to be the _only_ other pureblooded Saiya-jin on this planet? He'd rather not talk about this with _anyone,_ but for once, the prince had a problem he couldn't solve himself. Either way, it was cold, so with a growl of surrender, he approached the door.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Coming!" Gokou called as he bounded down stairs. He opened the front door to reveal a wet and chilly-looking Saiya-jin prince, his fist raised to strike.

"Don't hit me! Don't hit me!" he yelped and ducked instinctively. After a moment, he realized he _wasn't_ being attacked and stood up with a sheepish grin. "Oh, hi Vegeta. Sorry, about…uh come on in. Boy, it's a cold one out there." He ushered Vegeta inside, closing the door against the cold rain.

The prince let his ki flare a moment to dry his rain-soaked body and stood there for a while, his arms folded and his back to Gokou. Finally he turned to face his rival, a deep frown on his face. This confused Gokou, who always knew him to sport a scowl or a smirk; both expressions masked any emotion quite well. But Vegeta looked _confused_ at the moment and it completely threw off the taller Saiya-jin.

"Kakarrot?"

Gokou gasped, surprised out of his thoughts by Vegeta's impatient voice. "Yeah, sorry. Um, can I get you anything? Food or drink?"

"No," Vegeta waved off his offers. "This is not a social call Kakarrot. I've come for…advice on a situation."

Gokou gaped. Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiya-jins, had come to _him_ for help? This _had _to be something big. But what could he possibly need from him? He'd already made it very clear that he would accept no help with attaining Super Saiya-jin status so…

Suddenly, he noticed a faint, familiar scent emanating from the prince's person. Bulma.

_"I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you wont' tell them Gokou, or I might not be born…"_

Gokou swallowed hard remembering Trunks' words. If this was what Vegeta was here about, he had to be very careful about what he said. "Uh, advice?"

"Kakarrot," Vegeta warned, becoming intensely commanding, "I would not be here unless I thought you could be trusted."

"Of course you can trust me Vegeta."

The prince's expression deepened. "Understand _soldier_, this in no way makes us 'friends.' There is nothing I seek more than your defeat at my hands. But I have observed your actions, on and off of the battlefield. I hope I have come to the conclusion that trust is not an issue for you."

Gokou fought back the smallest of smiles. That Vegeta, always analyzing. But this wasn't a time to joke. "Vegeta," he said, looking very serious, "I swear, on my honor as a Saiya-jin, that nothing leaves the room. Okay?"

Vegeta suddenly glared, approaching him dangerously until they were face to face. "Do you understand that by swearing me that, I will have every right, as the Prince of All Saiya-jins, to execute you if you betray this trust?" Vegeta asked him, his voice now very dark. The taller Saiya-jin didn't flinch or waver, but merely squared his shoulders and nodded. Vegeta thought he looked more like the warrior that he could have become on Vegeta-sei.

He stood there, staring at him, searching him for any untruth in his oath. Finding none, he nodded and finally sat down heavily on the couch. He tried to find a way to begin. Damn pride! One word; that's all he needed to say! He cleared his throat, wondering why it was constricting all of a sudden. He was a Saiya-jin. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of _anything._

"Bulma." There he'd said it. Now what; Wait for a response or go on talking? He looked up at his fellow Saiya-jin, the look in his eyes showing the consequences of any ridicule on the subject.

_So it is about that,_ Gokou thought and began racking his brain for a way to possibly keep the future intact. "Uh, what about her?" he asked, deciding to just let the prince talk before he tried to say anything. He watched him struggle for the words before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I don't know," the prince muttered. Gokou cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"What are you a damn parrot?" Vegeta growled. "Don't mock me Kakarrot!"

"Whoa, I'm not! Take it easy!" Gokou stammered trying to calm him and avoid being punched.

"'Take it easy?' How can I 'take it easy' when everything is turning on its head?" the prince stormed, standing to his feet. Gokou watched him pace madly like a tiger. "I haven't been able to fully concentrate on my training in weeks! I can't sleep or shut my mind off… I'm going insane! And everything seems to be linked to that woman!"

"You mean Bulma?"

"YES I mean Bulma!" He whirled on Gokou fiercely, who jumped back. _Better let the prince have his rant, _Gokou thought. Almost immediately, a strange calm came over Vegeta. The faraway look that came into the royal's black eyes wasn't lost on Gokou at all. "Ever since that first snowfall, things have been changing. And I can't explain it, no matter how hard I try! And then that asshole ex-boyfriend of hers—"

"Wait! Bulma and Yamcha broke up?" Gokou gasped, hiding the fact that he already knew they would. "What happened?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Vegeta sneered. "Her _devoted_ weakling lapdog has been screwing Baldy's little ex-_whore_ behind her back!"

"He _cheated_ on her!" The normally calm Saiya-jin suddenly found himself incensed. He knew they'd break up, but he didn't know the "someone new" was a bit on the side! "That son of a bitch, I'll kill him! Just wait 'til I see him again! I'll _kill_ him!" Vegeta stared at him, giving a quick, wry thought to why he couldn't be that nasty on the battlefield.

Gokou noticed his stare and calmed down, rubbing his neck. "Uh, sorry. It's just, Bulma's one of my best friends. I'm not stingy, feel free to assist in the killing." The prince snorted a short laugh, somewhat glad for the release of tension, small as it was. "So… is she okay? Cause I know she can be a little sensitive."

Vegeta chuckled ruefully. "Sensitive. A true understatement Kakarrot, but yes, she's alright." His brow darkened remembering the near catatonic state of depression she was in before. "She wasn't at first. She didn't eat or sleep for days. I mean…she was…fragile. That fucker made that fiery, stubborn woman _fragile._" He recalled the way his gut burned with rage at the weakling. "I hated seeing her like that. And I don't know why. Everything's new to me and I don't understand it and I hate it!" He raged, falling back onto the couch, trying to reign in the emotions that boiled in him.

"Hate what? The fact you don't understand the feeling, or the feeling itself?" asked Gokou, finally finding a safe way to ask.

Vegeta blinked at him, turning the question around in his head. He never thought to look at it that way. Did he truly hate the way he felt about Bulma?

"I'm not sure," he said. "The way I feel is one thing. It's distracting, but it's also… exhilarating. What I hate is that I can't decipher my own…emotion."

"That's a hard word for you huh?" Gokou smiled and sat next to him. Vegeta scowled, but not directly at him. "So what do you feel? Not emotion, just, when you feel like this, what do you think about?"

"Her. Nothing but her." The answer came out smoothly. The distant look entered his eyes again. He almost forgot he was speaking to anyone. "When she leaves the room, I want to go with her. I feel like I'm missing out on something when she's not around. Every time she looks at me, in any way, I feel like she can see my soul." Vegeta shivered at that thought. "And I don't want her to. I've lived my whole life in darkness, solitude, and the business of death. I don't want her to be a part of that; she's much too good. It would be better for her, for both of us, if I left and never returned. But…the thought of not being around her…" He stopped. He couldn't voice his next thought. It would destroy him as a Saiya-jin and a warrior.

"You feel like you want to die, huh?" Gokou asked.

Vegeta whipped his head around to face him, completely shocked. The very words that were on his tongue… "How did you…"

"That's how I feel when Chi-Chi's not around."

Vegeta shook his head immediately. "But that is different. She is your mate. You are bonded to her."

"It isn't just that Vegeta," Gokou explained, sensing that the prince was very close to the answer he wanted. He just had to be careful not to scare him or give away his destiny with Bulma. "Even before I married Chi-Chi, I felt the same way. I mean sure, my childhood was much more carefree than yours was, but we both feel the same way about fighting. I guess it's in our blood."

"Damn straight it's in our blood," Vegeta remarked proudly. Gokou smiled.

"That's why I stayed away from Chi-Chi for so long, because I was afraid of being distracted. But I realized that I couldn't. I loved her."

"But I don't…know what that is," the prince admitted. Black memories of his cold childhood gripped him and filled him with anger. "I can't define love anymore than I can define this feeling!"

"Well, that might tell you something," Gokou suggested. Vegeta frowned and was just about to ask what in the world _that_ meant when the realization hit him. This feeling…the mystery of it…the one thing he could never before define…

He had no time to feel anything as panic began creeping into him again. His hand flew to his forehead, pulling away when he felt sweat beading on his brow. It was all too much to process all at once. He had to get out of there. He had to figure out what to do.

"I have to go," he said, rising quickly.

"Uh, okay. So, did you-"

Without another word, the Saiya-jin prince exited the house and disappeared into the cold stormy night.

Gokou relaxed into the sofa, letting the recent turn of events tumble through his mind. Well, he'd been told it would happen, but now that it was in motion, he still found it hard to believe.

"Gokou! I'm home!" Chi-Chi called as she pushed the door open, groceries in one hand and an open umbrella in the other. She shook off the raindrops and put the bag on an end table. "I just saw Vegeta blasting off when I drove up. Is everything okay?"

Gokou looked up at his wife and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, sure. Everything's fine."

_I hope_, he thought as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her dark head, feeling grateful he was sure of his love.

--

Bulma sat silent at her desk in her father's lab. Her hand was beginning to cramp up a little, but she tried to ignore it and gripped the stubby pencil harder. She was in the zone and all around her were sheets of paper with hastily scribbled equations and formulas on them.

She'd woken up about an hour ago, feeling awake and more like her old self. Ravenous as hell too, and after a meal of Saiya-jin proportions, ideas began multiplying in her brilliant brain. She couldn't seem to find enough paper to pen, pencil or sharpie her plans and projects on. In the corner, a sad-looking pizza box had been turned into a makeshift notepad covered with diagrams of a large spaceship shaped like a burrito.

At last, her fingers could no longer hold the pencil properly. It slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, rolling under her father's supercomputer.

"Ack! No! That's my last pencil!" She cried, crouching close to the floor, trying to see where it went. "Stupid friggin' piece of super_crap_," she muttered, trying to wiggle her fingers under the narrow space between the floor and the underside of the huge piece of equipment.

"Onna, what are you doing?"

Bulma gasped and whipped her head towards the door. Vegeta stood there, arms folded, no expression on his face.

"Uh, Vegeta, hi. This is umm…nice and embarrassing," she laughed quietly, sitting up. She stood and brushed the dust from her body. The prince stared at her. She was dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants and a baggy red sweatshirt. Her hair was twisted up into an easy style, but it didn't prevent a few tendrils from falling around her face. His insides felt warm as he gazed at her, and Vegeta frowned inwardly. If he could still find her attractive in this rather drab state…oh boy was he in trouble.

Bulma noticed his examination and let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Well, I guess I can definitely take a break from writing for a bit huh?" she smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness she suddenly felt. Like she had started to shiver uncontrollably from the inside.

"What were you doing?"

"Just brainstorming, getting some ideas out on paper," she shrugged.

"No, I mean when I came in," he clarified, approaching her.

Bulma gulped as the prince closed the gap between them. His eyes locked onto hers, something behind them burning steadily. She quickly fell into those smooth, black eyes. She'd been doing that many times lately. Finally, she shook herself free of the strange trance, blushed and chuckled nervously. "I uh, dropped my last pencil and it rolled under this heap," she answered, jerking a thumb towards the computer.

Then she saw the unusual look Vegeta was giving her. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his gloved hand reach gracefully up into her hair. Part of her felt like a trapped animal, but closing her eyes, she remembered how those fingers felt, ungloved, running through her tresses only hours ago. His body was warm from his aura, and a hot flare licked through her body. She leaned forward a little. _Just get it over with and kiss me…_she thought, her stomach flip-flopping.

"Onna…"

"Hmm?"

She felt her hair falling down from the quick 'do she'd put it in. Her eyes flicked open to see Vegeta dangling the pencil she'd twisted into her hair in front of her face. A sudden urge to pummel him silly rose up in her, but she only cleared her throat and snatched the pencil away from him. "Um, yes, well, thanks. Uh, cool, I had it the whole…um, bye!" Before Vegeta could say a word, she darted out of the lab and slammed the door behind her.

Vegeta normally would've loved to ridicule her obvious embarrassment, but he was too immersed in what she was embarrassed about. No, it wasn't the forgotten pencil. It was the same thing he'd felt that day in the GR when she'd teased him about not being a blond yet. Then, he half-expected her to kiss him, as he surmised she had just done.

Somewhere in the recesses of his confusion, he knew he wanted to. Kami, when he saw those blue eyes flaring with life… when her hair tumbled down… the heat from her body…

No. _No._ _No!_ No more of this wondering! He'd had enough! Once and for all, the prince was going to discover just what was going on with himself!

--

Bulma lay across her bed, trying to come down from that state of giddiness she'd felt in the lab. Ooh, that prince! How could he do that? Get her all worked up and then, typically for him, tease her. She sat up and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest with her knees. "Ooh, you! I'll get you for that!" she vowed.

"That so?"

"Ack!" she yelped and leapt up, brandishing her pillow. Again, he stood in her doorway, his smirk now gone. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She warned, shaking her pillow at him. She went silent when he offered her no retort, only gazed at her from the door. "What?" He didn't answer, but walked slowly and deliberately towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and that warmth permeated her body again. On instinct, she took a step in his direction. As the distance between them grew shorter and shorter, heated thoughts began billowing in their minds.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself. _Oh, great Kami, his eyes…_

_Just once, that's all…_He told himself. _That's all I'll need…_

As they met in the middle, he plucked the forgotten pillow from her hands and dropped it. They stood staring into the depths of their eyes. Bulma found herself falling gently through darkness, while Vegeta floated on seas of sapphire.

_Please,_ she begged him silently.

_Yes,_ was his reply through his eyes.

The moment their lips met, a jolt of electricity shot through their bodies. Bulma rested her hands on his warm, hard chest and let out an unavoidable moan. The sound fueled the Saiya-jin prince's desire, the one kiss he promised himself turning into a fiery embrace. He wrapped his arms sensuously around her body, trailing his tongue along her parting lips. She pulled him in with an amazed breath, her body melting against his and shut her eyes against the incredible passion in her soul. The supple curves beneath her baggy clothes made him emit a moan of his own, causing his hands to run over her back and caress her softly. Bulma's hands slid up his chest and ran through his thick, spiky hair, tangling her fingers into it, pulling his head down to further the kiss. Vegeta clutched her tightly, not caring about the tempest of emotions he felt. He let them run free in this indescribable, life-changing kiss.

When they finally drew apart, Bulma's eyes were still closed and Vegeta let his gaze travel her face.

She was too beautiful…and too deserving of a better man.

Bulma felt him pull away and she opened her eyes. His back was to her as he began to walk out of her room. "Wait," she called.

He didn't turn, but stopped in his track. "Forgive me for that, onna," he requested his voice very hoarse.

"Not on your life!" she almost laughed. "That was…well it was…wow, most brilliant mind on Chikyuu-sei and I can't even describe one kiss…"

"Onna," he interrupted, finally turning. He did his best not to fall into her eyes again, as he had something to say. "I have to go."

She frowned, confused with this sudden change in emotion. "I-I don't under—"

"Away from here. I must leave."

His words shattered the euphoria she'd been feeling and she gasped, her hand flying to her lips. Had he just kissed her? Did it happen?

"What?"

"I cannot stay here. Not now."

Bulma's head began spinning with panic. "But…you kissed me…you wanted me…"

"Yes, I kissed you. And it was…beyond words. But that is why I have to leave," he admitted, his heart heavy.

"Why?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta's face fell as he watched the tears brimming in her crystal blue eyes. "I have to train, onna. I have to focus and be ready for this enemy when the time comes." He said this, but he left out all of the soul-searching he planned to do. Such a thing would never be admitted by the prince. A tear fell from one of her sweet eyes and he reached up, pushing the need to leave aside for a moment, to wipe it away.

Bulma leaned into his hand as he brushed falling tears away. "Vegeta…" she moaned sadly. He'd just let himself kiss her, now he was leaving. She didn't know where or for how long. Would he come back?

"Possibly," he said, making her realize she'd said it out loud. "I must apologize for this, but you've been a distraction to me as of late. If this hurts you," he paused, feeling a twist in his chest as he contemplated that. "I'm sorry."

"But, I'm better now," she insisted, stepping forward to hold him. He gently held her away at arms length, not looking at her. "I'm fine now, I can focus. You don't need to worry about me. I promise I won't bother you. Please don't go."

"I-I must onna. Please. Just let me go. I need to do this."

On that note, he left the room, leaving Bulma with confusion and turmoil in her heart. She stood frozen in the middle of the empty room, holding a sob in as she hoped that he would run back in and kiss her again.

As she heard him blast off into the night, she pushed out that long-held sob and fell to the floor in a heap, burying her face into her hands. The man she had just begun to open her heart to was leaving her, and she couldn't do anything but weep for her broken-heart.

Outside, Vegeta set a mental course for a faraway mountain as he flew blindly through the storm. He was running. He was running away. _How very low the Prince of All Saiya-jins has sunk…_he thought bitterly, blaming the tears streaking across his face on the sheer speed of his flight.

--

Wahhhh! So SAAAAD! Oh well, it's called a build up. I can't give you guys the happy couple yet can I? Review me pleeeeze!


	9. To all my loyal readers

To all of my loyal readers:

I regret to inform you that I will be taking an indefinite break from my fanfictions. I am currently working on my novel and I need to focus all of my attention on it. I will leave my stories up for you to read because I really do appreciate all of your kind comments and endless encouragement. You all rock!

Truly, I remain,

Dawn Moon


End file.
